Guardian
by Kurokami-Snow
Summary: Luego de haber pasado por una Guerra y largas batallas, a Hermione se le encomiendo la tarea de proteger en secreto al elegido de cualquier peligro pero nunca imagino que el camino conocería a dos rubias con un temperamento de los mil demonios y que ademas se encontraría con mas Semidioses que no han sido reclamados o ni siquiera saben lo que son.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, aún respiro y lamento no poder actualizar debidos a varias razones siendo la principal los estudios de la Universidad, las clases de Ingles, el Trabajo y que mi inspiración se fue al carajo y no quiere regresar muy bien por lo que sinceramente he tenido un bloqueo. Pero no se preocupen que he decidido reescribir poco a poco mis historias (y donde he pensado cambiar algunas cosas) empezando de una por una y enfocándome en esa para poder continuarla y por fin terminarlas.**

**Pero mientras eso sucede, he decidido subir una nueva (si lose, no todavía no acabo una y ya ando con otra. Pero como les dije anteriormente, soy una maldita escritora compulsiva y no puedo evitarlo….ni modo).**

**Espero les guste, sino pues que se le va hacer.**

**Y ya saben, acepto criticas, consejos, etc., pero nada de insultos ya que ****si no te parece te puede largar a buscar algo más de tu agrado.**

_**Advertencia**_**: **

1: va ser un medio Crossover pero principalmente saldrán de Harry Potter y Percy Jack.

2: honestamente solo he leído el primer libro y la mitad del segundo de Percy Jackson y he visto las películas, por lo que lo demás no tengo idea de lo que sucede realmente pero con todos los Finc que he leído de Percy Jackson me puedo hacer una idea más o menos, pero eso no importa mucho ya que si sucede o no, esta demás. Ya que obviamente he cambiado muchas cosas (las edades, el tiempo y los sucesos, etc.), así que si no te parece pues estas a un Clic de regresarte y buscar algo más de tu agrado.

3: si no eres de mente abierta o un homofóbico, entonces esto no es para ti por lo que te recomiendo no leer nada y te marches aun estas a tiempo.

4: con el paso de la historia no se si valla haber desprecio por algún personaje ya que un no lo se, así que solo les aviso.

5: _Posibles parejas aunque aun NO definidas: _Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger/Daphne Greengrass, Nico di Ángelo/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Tracey Davis.

6: supongo que eso sería todo….por ahora.

**Capitulo 1**

Una hermosa niña de apenas 6 años de piel blanca como la nieve, con extraños cabellos color plateados que caían en una cascada de rizos definidos hasta su media espalda, e intensos ojos color miel Ámbar que parecieran brillar y que con una sola mirada pudiera saber todo sobre ti.

La pequeña niña acababa de llegar al campamento mestizo hace dos semana, luego de enterarse por su madre que ella es de hecho un semidiós, en otras palabras era hija de un Dios y una mujer mortal. Pero parecía que no era hija de cualquier Dios sino de uno de los tres grandes o mejor dicho es hija del mismo Zeus. Ya que en cuanto llego al campamento su padre la reclamo como su hija cuando apareció un rayo en su cabeza haciendo que todos se inclinaran ante ella lo cual la incomodo de sobremanera ya que todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser hija de Zeus.

-¿estás bien Hermione?.-pregunto Clarisse La Rue. Una niña de su edad, de cabello castaño claro, piel blanca y ojos azules claros. Quien resulto ser hija de Ares y quien junto con Chris Rodríguez un niño quien era dos años mayor que ella e hijo de Hermes se convirtieron en sus primeros amigos en cuanto llego al campamento.

-cierto, te vez algo extraña.-dijo Chris antes de morder su panque de nuez.

-si esto bien, solo que todavía no me acostumbro a la idea de que mi padre es un dios, mucho menos uno de los tres grandes.-dijo la peli plata.

-si te entiendo, yo tampoco podía creer que mi padre es Ares.-dijo Clarisse con algo de amargura.

-al menos tenemos la suerte de que nuestros padres nos hayan reclamado ya que por lo que se, hay ocasiones que los Semidioses tardan años en ser reclamados y hasta hay veces en que nunca lo son.-explico Chris con pesar.

-sin duda es un asco.-gruño Clarisse.

Los otros dos no dijeron nada pero estaban de acuerdo con su amiga.

…

Hermione ahora tenía 10 años y se había convertido en uno de los mejores campistas junto con Clarisse y Chris quienes se volvieron sus mejores amigos. Cada uno tiene lo suyo, tanto virtudes como defectos y los tres se complementaban entre si, aunque aun así cada uno ayudaba al otro y les enseñaban sus trucos a los otros dos por lo que así los tres se volvieron excelentes ladrones, mentirosos (menos con ellos mismos ya que se conocían a la perfección), estrategas, ingeniosos, y bromista cuando querían. Los tres eran excelente en manejar cualquier arma aunque Clarisse era un poco mejor que los otros dos ya que se encontraba en sus venas en ser una experta en lar armas. Como Chris era mejor ladrón y mentiroso que sus dos amigas, y en el caso de Hermione era mucho más inteligente, astuta y extremadamente poderosa que Chris y Clarisse, en lo que se refiera tanto de poder como en fuerza….además de que también era extremadamente protectora con aquellos que ama y una líder nata.

Debido a su gran trabajo en equipo, Quirón los comenzó a mandar a misiones simples a los tres semidioses y las cuales todos han cumplido con éxito.

Los tres se encontraban almorzando en el gran comedor del campamento aunque se encontraban sentados en la mesa que era para los hijos de Zeus, la cual solo estaban ellos tres sentados ahí. Habian terminado su duro entrenamiento de casi 3 horas cuando decidieron tomar un descanso e ir a almorzar.

Se encontraban a la mitad de su almuerzo cuando comenzó un alboroto luego de un niño unos 7 años, de piel pálida, cabello negro y algo revoltoso y ojos color gris claro pasó frente al comedor junto con Quirón.

-¿Quién será?.-pregunto Chris curioso.

-si, y también porque tanto alboroto.-dijo Clarisse con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione no dijo nada y solo continuo con su mirada por donde paso el niño con Quirón, por alguna razón sentía una gran necesidad de proteger a ese niño, y no sabía porque de ese sentimiento sin nunca lo había visto.

Luego de terminar de Almorzar los tres habian decidido ir a la cabaña de Chris quien los había invitado a jugar en su consola de videojuegos, pero cuando iban pasado por la casa principal, los tres se detuvieron cuando en la cabeza del niño apareció el símbolo de Hades, y todos comenzaron a inclinarse incluyendo a Chris y Clarisse, menos Hermione quien se mantuvo en pie y solo miro a niño quien también la miraba algo sorprendido de que no se arrodillara como los demás.

…

..

Los años pasaron en el campamentos Mestizo donde sucedieron muchas cosas, 4 años después de la llegada de Nico di Ángelo hijo de Hades (con quien Hermione se volvió muy unida hasta considerarlo como un hermano y ser protectora de el, al igual que Nico con el tiempo considero a Hermione como una hermana y ser protector con ella.), llego Percy Jackson un chico de 14 años quien resulto ser hijo de Poseidon al ser reclamado por el en cuanto llego al campamento y como le sucedió a Hermione y Nico, todo de arrodillaron ante el con excepción de los hijos de Hades y Zeus quienes se mantuvieron en pie.

Resulto ser que tanto Hermione como Percy eran parte de una profecía que prácticamente decía que alguno de ellos sería el salvador o el destructor del Olimpo, también lo hubiera sido Nico si tuviera la misma edad que los otros dos, o su hermana Bianca sino hubiera muerto.

Con la llegada de Percy al campamento, los tres hijos de los tres Grandes se hicieron muy unidos que hasta parecieran hermanos o sino hasta trillizos ya que los tres se conocían como la palma de sus manos lo cual intrigo a sus respectivos amigos de cada uno, como Chris y Clarisse lo son con Hermione y Nico (quien se volvió amigo tanto de Chris como Clarisse), Annabeth y Grover con Percy.

Otra cosa que sucedió fue que Hermione con los años fue despertantes nuevas habilidades y poderes tanto heredado de su padre Zeus como otros que no tenían nada que ver con el cómo fue en caso de la magia, un poder con el que solo nace los hijos de Hécate, pero a diferencia de la de ellos, la de Hermione era extremadamente poderosa que hasta rivalizaba con la de la misma Diosa de la magia. Pero no era el único poder que despertó, ya que además de los poderes heredados de su padre como controlar los rayos/crear electricidad, tener Atmoquinesis, Aeroquinesis y sorprendentemente poder Quitar/otorgar poderes a los semidioses y hasta dioses (y lo cual la hizo algo temida). Hermione también demostró tener el poder de Telequinesis, Piroquinesis, Umbraquinesis, Hidroquinesis en sus tres estados, Geoquinesis y Magnoquinesis…además de varios poderes Psíquicos como: Telepatía, Psicometría, Mediumnidad, Lectura del Aura, y sorprendentemente el poder la Precognición.

Quirón al darse cuenta de los poderes de Hermione comenzó a investigar el árbol genealógico de Casiopea Emrys quien es la madre de Hermione. Duro casi dos años investigando ya que casi no había información pero Quirón logro descubrir que de hecho que los bisabuelos de Casiopea Emrys son de hecho Poseidon y Hades y en dos generación más atrás son descendientes de Atenea y Apolo, un poco más atrás lo son de Hécate, Hermes y Hefesto.

Por lo que resulto ser que Hermione es Legado de Hades, Poseidon, Atenea y Apolo.

..

Los problemas comenzaron cuando Hermione y Percy cumplieron 16 años y culparon a Percy de robar el rayo de Zeus, e intentaron matarlo en varios ocasiones y Hades secuestro a su madre. Por desgracia Hermione ni Nico pudieron ayudarlo ya que sus padres se lo prohibieron, y Percy no tuvo más opción que solucionarlo solo con ayuda de Annabeth y Grover, aunque Luke les ayudo un poco pero al último resulto ser quien robo el rayo e Inculpo a Percy. Pero por suerte logro recuperar el rayo y regresarlo a Zeus explicándole lo que sucedió en realidad y asi evitando un guerra entre Zeus y Poseidon.

Luego de ese suceso sucedieron muchas cosas como el hecho de que el siguiente año la protección del Campamento se debilito por lo que mandaron a Clarisse, Chris y Hermione, siendo Clarisse la líder de la búsqueda, aunque también se les unió Percy, Annabeth y Tyson un ciclope medio hermano de Percy que los acompaño en su travesía de conseguir el Vellocino de Oro para restaurar la protección del campamento y rescatar a Grover quien fue secuestrado.

Lograron completar la misión con éxito logrando salvar a Grover y restaurar la protección del campamento pero al hacerlo sorprendentemente de las raíces del árbol sagrado del campamento salió una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules y que parecía también tener 15 años. Annabeth de inmediato la reconoció como Thalía Grace hija de Zeus y su mejor amiga quien les ayudo a ella y Grover a escapar de varios monstros años atrás sacrificándose así para que ellos se salvaran pero antes de morir Zeus la convirtió en Árbol para no muriera.

Hermione se sorprendió al saber que tiene una media hermana, aunque no era la única, pero lo acepto y se propuso a conocer a la chica.

Después de eso comenzaron más problemas y ataque hacia los semidioses por parte de los Titanes y algunos Dioses, aunque ellos nunca se rindieron y lucharon siempre con todas sus fuerzas y unidos como siempre. Los semidioses del Campamento Mestizo lograron conocer el campamento Júpiter y a sus campistas, al principio no se llevaron bien pero luego de una seria de eventos desafortunados los dos campamentos unieron fuerzas y se ayudaron mutuamente. Pero el tiempo se complicó más y fue comenzando la guerra poco a poco donde los bandos se estaban decidiendo, por lo que los Dioses y Semidioses de los campamentos no tuvieron otra opción que unir fuerzas para poder derrotar a los Titanes sobre todo a Cronos y Gea.

Hermione y Percy al ser hijos de Zeus y Poseidon tenían más peso sobre sus hombros debido a la profecía, mientras que Thalía también era hija de Zeus era un poco mayor para la profecía además de unos meses de haber despertado se unió a las Cazadoras de Artemisa logrando así anular cualquier posibilidad de ser parte de la profecía.

La batalla final fue brutal y murieron muchos campistas de los dos campamentos pero lograron vencer al final y Hermione estaba vez se aseguró de que de destruir a los titanes, aunque aquellos que lograron salvarse fueron brutalmente heridos y lanzados de regreso al Tártaro.

Pero al último no fue Hermione ni Percy quienes completaron la profecía sino Luke hijo de Hermes quien a pesar de su traición se sacrificó para salvar a todos y así completando la profecía.

Tres meses después de la guerra y que los sobrevivientes se estuvieran recuperando en los dos campamentos luego de haberlos reparado poco a poco. Se hizo la primera reunión en la historia de Dioses y semidioses, donde los Dioses agradecían la ayuda de los semidioses y muchos de los dioses bendijeron a sus hijos con la inmortalidad divina. Y Zeus acepto la petición de Percy de que todos los dioses reclamarían a sus hijos, y para sorpresa de todos también acepto la petición de Hermione de dejar que los Dioses pudieran pasar al menos cada año un periodo de tiempo con sus hijos para que ya no hubiera tanto resentimiento entre los dioses y sus hijos. Para hacer esto valido Zeus hizo un juramento que hacia cumplir su palabra.

..

…**continuara..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

3 años después.-

Ha pasado ahora 3 años desde que la guerra por fin termino, Hermione y Percy ahora tienen 20 años pero parecían tener 17 años y no eran los únicos ya que muchos que participaron en la guerra y ayudaron a los Dioses fueron bendecidos con la inmortalidad Divina gracias a sus padres. El campamento Mestizo logro salir adelante y ahora tenían una alianza con el Campamento Júpiter con quienes se mantenían en contacto y ahora eran más cercanos que antes donde ni siquiera sabían la existencia del otro.

Percy y Annabeth aún se encuentran saliendo juntos pero ahora cuando no están en el campamento viven juntos siendo ya una pareja establecía, lo mismo ha sucedido con Clarisse y Chris quienes se volvieron novios oficiales meses después del término de la guerra. Nico por su parte se encontraba soltero luego de que el y Will terminaran pacíficamente cuando se dieron cuenta que sus sentimientos cambiaron ya no viéndose de forma romántica sino más como mejores amigos por lo que decidieron terminar. Hermione por su parte al igual que Nico descubrió que es gay por así decirlo y que le gusta más las mujeres que los hombres y fue novia de Reyna Ramírez-Arellano lo cual sorprendió a todos, habian estado juntas unos pocos meses antes de que empezara la batalla final pero habian terminado seis meses atrás por la misma razón que Nico y Will terminaron, sus sentimientos habian cambiado y mejor decidieron romper pacíficamente y seguir siendo buenas amigas.

-Hermione.-

La Peli plata dejo de hablar con su mejor amiga Clarisse para voltear a ver a Grover quien le había hablado.

-oh, hola Grover ¿Qué sucede?.-pregunto Hermione algo preocupada al ver la mirada de su amiga.

-Quirón y Dionisio quieren verte en la casa grande.- dijo Grover.

-¿sabes porque?.-

-no, pero se veían serios.-dijo Grover preocupado.

Hermione y Clarisse se miraron de reojo teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-de acuerdo, gracias Grover.-dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba.-ahora vuelto Risse-

-solo no tardes Lynx.-dijo Clarisse preocupada.

Hermione solo asintió antes de irse.

..

Al llegar a la casa grande vio a Quirón esperándola afuera antes de ordenarle que pasara, al hacerlo se sorprendió mucho al no solo ver a su mismo padre en persona en la oficina de Quirón sino también a la misma Hécate que también se encontraba ahí y que por cierto fue su maestro por un tiempo.

-Padre, Maestra.- murmuro Hermione sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo.

-Hermione.-dijo Zeus serio, mientras que Hécate solo le sonrió.

-Hermione se que te estarás preguntado qué sucede y porque ellos están aquí. Pero es debido a que hace una semana se dijo una profecía sobre un niño mágico que tiene que cumplir ya que ese es su destino pero por desgracia habrá un mago manipulador que controlara la vida de este niño.-comenzó a explicar Quirón pero se callo dejando que Hécate continuara.

-este niño es muy importante para el mundo mágico, mi reino Hermione, ya que el solo esta predestinado a derrotar al llamado Señor Oscuro y como sabrás como Dioses estamos prohibidos a intervenir en problemas humanos, pero no puedo dejar que ese sujeto destruya mi reino ya que por culpa de sus acciones los mortales se podrán dar cuenta del mundo Mágico y si eso sucede llevara a otra gran guerra y todo lo mágico podría desaparecer.-explico Hécate seria.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento mientras analizaba la información.- entiendo…¿pero eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.-pregunto algo confundida.

-Hermione, las Moiras han decidido que es tu destino proteger a ese niño y ayudarlo a salvar el reino de Hécate a toda costa.-dijo Zeus serio pero Hermione alcanzo a ver en los ojos de su padre un destello de tristeza y preocupación.

-e-entiendo ¿Cuándo tendré que irme?.-

-partirás en una semana, para esta misión tendrás que regresar a la edad de los 11 años y tu apariencia será cambiada, se que tu madre era una bruja de Sangre pura descendiente de varias familiares poderosas tanto económicamente como en poder y sé que sabes sobre las escuelas magias. Tendrás que asistir a Hogwarts donde ira Harry Potter quien es el niño que tendrás que proteger y guiar, te harás pasar por una hija de Muggles llamada Hermione Jean Granger, tus padres serán simple Dentistas llamados Dan y Helen Granger los cuales son mortales Falsos que he creado temporalmente mientras dura tu misión.-dijo Hécate.-no te preocupes Hermione, cuando termine tu misión, quitare el Glamur y la bendición divina volverá ya que por desgracia mientras dura todo esto, tu inmortalidad tendrá que irse, al igual que tus poderes tendrán que ser bloqueados temporalmente.-

Hermione ahora entendía porque su padre se veía preocupado y triste, el teme que muera en esta misión lo cual era una alta posibilidad de que sucediera al no tener su inmortalidad pero sobre todo al tener la mayoría de sus poderes bloqueados.

"_mierda_" es todo lo que podía pensar Hermione mientras terminaba de escuchar las demás explicaciones de su padre y Hécate.

…

..

Xxxº

Hermione suspiro al verse en el espejo, su yo de 20 años ahora era una niña de 11 años, su antes hermoso y largo cabello color plateado que caía en una cascada de rizos definidos ahora era color castaño claro y que parecía más a un nido de pájaro que otra cosa, su antes piel blanca como la nieve ahora era un poco más bronceada, sus antes ojos color miel ámbar ahora son de un simple color marrón claro. Hermione no sabía porque demonios tuvieron que cambiar su apariencia tan drásticamente en especial su cabello, no le molestaba el color sino como se veía, lo odiaba sin duda alguna, ella nunca se ha considerado una diva o le ha importado la apariencia como los hijos de Afrodita ¡pero demonios! No tenían que ser tan drásticos….por lo menos dejaron sus dientes en paz, no quería ni imaginar que cambiaran sus amados dientes blancos y perfectos.

Su padre había bloqueado la mayoría de sus poderes divinos solo dejando su magia y alguno que otro pero en menor grado, por lo menos le había permitido traer su espada para poder defenderse de algún monstro que la atacara, era bueno que su espada fingiera ser el dije de su collar.

Al menos esto era temporal, cuando acabara esta misión ella volviera a su yo normal de nuevo, pero por ahora tendría que aguantarse.

Con un último suspiro dejo de verse en el espejo y se comenzó a vestir ya que ese día iría a comprar sus útiles escolares sola, ya que sus "padres" no podían hacerlo. Al terminar de vestirse se hizo una trenza ya que no quería salir con su pelo suelto, al menos podía "controlarlo" haciéndose una trenza.

Al estar lista agarro su mochila que tiene un hechizo de extensión indetectable dentro y otro de peso pluma, también agarro su patineta, para después salir de su habitación en la casa temporal.

Al salir de la casa comenzó a deslizarse con su patineta por las calles agarrándose de unos que otro auto para ir más rápido, sabía que el callejón Diagon se encontraba algo cercas de su casa. Luego de 25 minutos por fin llego al lugar que Hécate le dijo, pero al verlo le dio desconfianza ya que el lugar se veía horrible y abandonado pero confiando en su maestra agarro su patineta y la puso en su mochila antes de entrar al lugar. Al hacerlo de inmediato se dio cuenta de varias personas vestidas con túnicas y ropa de hace dos siglos….o tal vez mas, si que eran horribles y no tenían sentido de la moda.

Pero aun asi se acercó al hombre detrás de la barra.

-Hola buenos días, ¿sabrá donde es la entrada al callejón Diagon?.-

-oh Hola, debes ser una hija de muggles.-

-si, acabo de enterarme y me dijeron que viniera aquí para entrar al callejón Diagon para comprar mis útiles.-

-por supuesto, sígueme.-dijo el hombre mientras salía detrás de la barra y se dirigía a la puerta trasera del edifico.

Al llegar el hombre saco su varita y toco varios ladrillos al azar que pareciera ser una especie de código, no tardo mucho para que la entrada se comenzara abrir.

-bienvenida al Callejón Diagon.-

-gracias.- agracio Hermione antes de entrar.

Sin mas el hombre se fue y la pared comenzó a unirse de nuevo, Hermione no le tomo importancia y solo se encontraba observando todo con curiosidad y un poco de asombro por lo que veía, a pesar de haber ido a muchas misiones locas y haber visto muchos lugares increíbles y luchado con muchos monstros de pesadillas, no pudo evitar quedar algo asombrada por la vista.

Aunque aun creía que la "moda" del mundo mágico era ridícula al ver que prácticamente todo usaban túnicas.

"_espero nunca tendré que usar algo asi en mi vida_" pensó Hermione con horror al ver a un hombre pasar vestido con una horrenda túnica verde limón que lo hacía resaltar como un pulgar adolorido.

Sin mas Hermione comenzó a caminar por el concurrido callejón mirando todo con curiosidad mientras se dirigía a Gringotts el banco de los magos. Hermione había ido varias veces a Gringotts con su madre en américa o en de otros países dependiendo en donde su madre se había mudado temporalmente por el trabajo y por lo tanto ella también tenía que irse con su madre a donde fuera, y cada callejón mágico era muy diferente al otro, por lo que la mayor parte de su vida fue criada y educada en casa con diferentes profesores en muchos temas diferentes. Antes iba al colegio pero debido a su Dislexia, TDHA y su leve TOC, no fueron de mucha ayuda por lo que siempre se metía en problemas y su madre prácticamente había tenido que ir cada semana a la escuela por alguna razón, hasta la habian expulsado de tres escuelas antes de que su madre decidiera que estudiara en casa.

Pero si era sincera no todo era su culpa, ya que la principal razón a parte de sus trastornos eran sus mismos compañeros de escuela quienes siempre la insultaban, molestaban o hasta a veces la golpeaban y cuando eso sucedía…ella tenía que defenderse y cuando lo hacía digamos que nunca fue bonito.

Cuando llego al banco saludo al duende y sin más le dijo que quería para luego entregarle la llave de Oro de la Familia Emrys para que la llevaran a bóveda de la familia que se encontraba en lo más profundo de Gringotts mucho más que todas las demás familias sangre pura, hasta mucho más profunda de las bóvedas de los mismos "Fundadores". Decir que el duende quedo congelado al saber de qué familia provenía era quedarse cortos, pero sin más la llevo de inmediato. Hermione no lo culpaba por su reacción, sabiendo lo que el "fundador" de la familia Emrys significo y aun significa en todo el mundo mágico principalmente en Gran Bretaña.

" _si asi reacciona al saber que soy una Emrys no me imagino como reaccionara si sabe que también tengo sangre Le Fay o mejor dicho Pendragon".- _pensó Hermione con diversión.

Luego de recoger 4000 mil galeones en una bolsa mágica que le dieron para poner el dinero, Hermione le pidió al Duende que creara una nueva cuenta a nombre de la "Familia" Granger y depositara 10, 000 mil galeones. Lo suficiente para durar unos años y no tener que estar entrando a las bóvedas de su Familia y no levantar sospechas o peor que la descubrieran.

Después de tener todo arreglado en Gringotts y de pedir mantener en extremo secreto su verdadera herencia mágica. Hermione salió del banco para comenzar sus compras, empezando por su varita y la cual sinceramente no le encuentra el sentido tener una, ya que cree que el palo es ridículo e inútil además de un estorbo o al menos eso piensa ella al estar muy acostumbrada hacer magia sin varita y silenciosa, solo utilizando el menos movimiento de sus manos o simplemente con su mente.

Algo que le enseño su madre desde pequeña al ser ella también capaz de hacerlo, pero su entrenamiento solo aumento cuando Hécate le daba clases de vez en cuando en el campamento.

Luego de pasar 30 minutos en la tienda de varitas y que una rama la "eligiera" según el hombre de la tienda, Hermione obtuvo su rama y la pago para luego salir de ese lugar y continuar con sus compras. Después de comprar los juegos de frascos para pociones, ingredientes de primer año para pociones y algo "extra" por si acaso y otros que no tenia nada ver con el plan de estudios. Su siguiente parada fue la compra de sus calderos, su baúl, su telescopio, y sus libros de la lista y algunos extras que se les hizo interesante aunque no tanto como los tomos y pergaminos viejos e únicos que poseía en su mansión pero que por desgracia Hermione no podía llevar sin levantar sospechas o peor que alguien intentara robárselos aunque nunca lo lograría que solo un Emrys podría leerlos o poseerlos sin ninguna consecuencia letal al manos que un Emrys te permita leerlo o tocarlo.

Al tener todo listo y dentro de su mochila, Hermione se dirigió a la tienda de ropa de Madame Malkin para comprar su uniforme y su ridículo sombrero. Pero Hermione con tan solo ver las batas al llegar a la tienda y lo pero ver lo "ultimo de moda" no pudo evitar hacer una mueca y lo cual sucedió también con las faldas, si hay algo que Hermione odia aparte de los idiotas son las malditas faldas. Esas cosas no permiten mucho movimiento sin duda prefería los pantalones, ahora que Hermione recuerda el libro que Mcgonagall le dio; Hogwarts una historia, y el cual leyó todo de una sentada ya que le gusto, no decía nada de que a las chicas le prohibiera usar pantalones solo con que llevaran el uniforme.

Así que sin duda le pidió a la señora de la tienda que le de 3 pantalones en lugar de faldas, las estúpidas túnicas, el estúpido sombrero ridículo, camisas, corbatas, suéteres, y lo que faltara, y le dijo que le pagaría 150 galeones más si le hacia los pantalones femeninos, como en el mundo Muggle alguna mujeres usan trajes de mujer. Su pedido sin duda fue un reto para la dueña del lugar pero lo acepto encantada y logro hacerle sus pantalones femeninos a su gusto, después de darle su encargo y estar satisfecha, Hermione le pago con gusto lo extra que le dijo.

Al parecer ya tenía todo lo de la lista, solo le faltaba algún animal por lo que fue a la tienda de bestias del callejón. Para poder terminar con sus compras y poder irse a su casa.

….

…

…**continuara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

El día de ir a Hogwarts por fin llego, Hermione se fue a la estación temprano luego de haberse despedido de sus "padres" antes de partir. Había decidido irse temprano para poder agarrar un vagón solo para ella y no tener que aguantar molestias. En todo el viaje se la paso sola, o bueno casi sola ya que cuando vino un niño algo gordito llamado Neville Longbottom preguntando por su sapo, Hermione lo ayudo a "encontrarlo" pero en realidad lo había invocado cuando se separaron. Después de ayudarlo lo invito a su compartimento y hablaron en todo el camino, solo siendo interrumpidos cuando la señora del carrito vino a ofrecerles dulces, Hermione al haber creció con una madre que a pesar de ser sangre pura trabajaba como dentista en el mundo muggle mas por entretenimiento que otra cosa, le impedía comer dulces o cualquier tipo de azúcar "innecesaria" por lo que aprovechando a que no se encontraba ahí y que amaba los dulces, Hermione prácticamente compro todos los dulces del carrito dejando tanto a la señora de los dulces como a Neville con la boca abierta. Pero no evito que la señora se fuera muy feliz por haber hecho una gran venta más la gran propina que le dio la niña.

Hermione compartió algo de sus dulces a Neville quien feliz acepto y le agradeció, los demás los hecho a su mochila que había traído con su baúl, y demás cosas incluyendo su patineta.

Al llegar a su destino, los dos bajaron juntos luego de que se hubieran puesto su uniforme, un hombre gigante llamado Hagrid había llamado a todos los primeros años y les dijo que se subieran cuatro en cada balsa, por lo que Hermione y Neville se subieron junto con un niño de cabello revuelto color negro y ojos verdes, y otro niño de cabello pelirrojo y ojos azules. Hermione de inmediato supo quién era el pelinegro ya que Hécate le había enseño una imagen del niño para saber quién era, y además también sabía quién era el niño pecoso debido a que su madre la obligo aprenderse todos las casas de "sangre pura" y su historia de algunos países principalmente del reino unido.

Por lo que sabia que el era un Weasley y si no mal recordaba el menor de los niños ya que por lo que sabía también tenían una hermana, la única mujer entre tantos hermanos varones.

_-"si que sus padres no perdían el tiempo".- _Pensó Hermione divertida.-Hola, soy Hermione y el es Neville ¿y ustedes?.-

-Hola, soy Harry y el es Ron.-dijo el pelinegro algo tímido, mientras que el pelirrojo solo dijo "hola" o al menos eso creyó Hermione ya que se encontraba ocupado comiendo quien sabe que y no se le entendió lo que dijo.

Hermione al verlo no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de asco al ver sus "modales" para comer y hablar.

"_estos van hacer unos largos años si tengo que soportar ver eso todos los días cuando comamos"._-

…

Luego de su viaje por el lago por fin llegaron a la entrada del castillo donde fueron recibidos por la profesora Mcgonagall quien le explico las reglas de la escuela más los que significaba cada casa. Poco después la profesora se fue dejándolos afuera del gran comedor por un momento, por lo que fue aprovechado por un niño rubio platinado que se acercó a ellos junto a dos pequeños gorilas que parecían sus guardaespaldas. El niño rubio no tardó en ser bajado de su nube por Harry quien rechazo su amistad por el Weasley y la influencia de este, haciendo que el rubio se fuera furioso de ahí. Hermione solo se quedó observando todo en silencio, ella creía que Harry era un gran idiota al rechazar al pomposo rubio así no más, sabía que sí, el rubio era un pomposo mimado ya que sabía toda la historia de los Malfoy, pero si Harry lo hubiera pensado por un segundo se hubiera dado cuenta que si hubiera aceptado la mano del rubio no solo hubiera podido tener un amigo de verdad si le dabas la oportunidad, sino que además hubiera podido tener un gran aliado e influencias en el ministerio, pero por desgracia se dejó llenar la cabeza de tonterías por mocosos como Ronald Weasley y otros Grynffindor`s que se creían que la luz de sol salían de sus traseros y todos eran Héroes y caballerosos solo por estar en esa casa.

De solo pensar eso le daba ganas de reír, un verdadero héroe no se hace con tan solo entrar a una tonta casa o ir de aventuras tontas para demostrar su "valentía" y "poder", no, es mucho más que eso. Y sobre caballerosos, dudaba mucho que en esta escuela hubiera en verdad "caballeros", principalmente en Grynffindor con tan solo ver lo "caballeroso" que era Ronald Weasley ya se podía imaginar a los demás. Tal vez y solo tal vez hubiera uno que otro en Ravenclaw debido a su "inteligencia" y en Slytherin sobre todo por su "buena" educación de sangre pura.

Cuando regreso la profesora Mcgonagall los paso al gran comedor donde Hermione miro con asombro el techo del gran comedor que parecía un cielo nocturno cuando en realidad era efecto de un gran hechizo o al menos eso se explicó en el libro de Hogwarts: una historia. Pero no pudo seguir observándolo cuando un sombrero de aspecto viejo comenzó a cantar la canción de bienvenida.

Al terminar la canción, la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a llamar a cada uno de los estudiantes y le puso el sombre en la cabeza que fue el causante de seleccionarlos en alguna casa. Cuando llego el turno de Hermione se sentó en el banco y de inmediato le pusieron el sombrero en la cabeza y no tardo en escuchar una voz en su mente que sabía que pertenece al sombrero seleccionador.

"_mi Señora Bienvenida a Hogwarts, a pesar de que este aquí por una misión de su padre y Lady Hécate, es un honor que haya venido a estudiar a la gran escuela que Lord Merlín y Lady Morgana crearon juntos basándose en cuatro personas que crearon.".-_

"_¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿y cómo sabes quién soy?".-_pregunto en su mente Hermione sorprendida y preocupada.

"_es fácil mi señora, en cuanto usted puso un pie en los terrenos, Lady Hogwarts la reconoció como su ama debido a su magia por lo que toda la escuela sabe quién es usted. Pero no se preocupe, sabemos que su identidad debe mantenerse oculta por lo que Lady Hogwarts ha prohibido a los cuadros, fantasmas, Elfos o cualquier otro ser u objetos decir algo y eso mi incluye también. Así que su secreto está a salvo".-_

"_gracias por mantener mi secreto, es importante que nadie lo sepa".-_

_-"lo sabemos mi señora. ¿Hay algo más que necesite antes de clasificarla?".-_

_-"si, si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que cuando le tocara el turno de Harry Potter lo mandaras a cualquier casa no importa cual, solo menos Grynffindor".-_

_-"oh no es ningún problema. Pero me gustaría saber porque quieres eso mi Señora".-_

_-"presiento que al estar en Grynffindor no sería bueno y además lo alejaría un poco de la influencia de Ronald Weasley y otros prejuiciosos Grynffindor además de.."-_

_-"la influencia del Director".-_interrumpió el sombrero en su mente.

-"_así es, ¿podrías hacer aso por mí?".-_

_-"por su puesto".-_

_-"gracias, ahorita por favor clasifícame, no me importa cual casa, solo hazlo que me estoy poniendo incomoda".-_dijo Hermione en su mente, mientras se removía en el asintió al sentir las miradas de todos al saber que ya llevaba varios minutos ahí.

El sombrero solo rio pero hizo lo que pido y no tardo en gritar: ¡_RAVENCLAW!.-_

Sin mas Hermione se quitó el sombrero y lo puso en el banco antes de encaminarse hacia su Casa, su uniforme dejo de ser solo negro para cambiar a Azul y Bronce. Poco después de su turno siguió su nuevo amigo Neville quien fue a Hufflepuff, luego de Neville pasaron otros pocos como Draco Malfoy quien fue a Slytherin cuando el sombrero toco unos segundo su cabeza, luego siguió Pansy Parkinson quien sorprendentemente fue a Ravenclaw para la sorpresa de muchos Slytherin y sobre todo de la niña misma quien quedo en Shock y tuvo que ser guiada a su nueva casa. Pero el sucedo quedo en el olvido cuando llego el turno de Harry Potter, por lo que el niño camino con nerviosismo hacia el banco y poco después le colocaron el sombrero en la cabeza tardando varios minutos ahí hasta que el sombrero grito.

_¡SLYTHERIN!_

Si antes con Pansy Parkinson hubo algo de alboroto debido a que quedo en Ravenclaw en lugar de Slytherin, ahora con Harry Potter todo estuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que fue interrumpido por Mcgonagall que el pidió al chico pasar asentarse luego de haber estado varios minutos en el banco sin moverse.

…

…

…**continuara**…


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**Hermione **

Luego de que la conmoción de Harry Potter yendo a Slytherin las selecciones continuaron sin ninguna interrupción.

La selección termino con un niño llamado Blaise Zabinni que fue a Slytherin, después Dumbledore dijo su discurso y la cena fue servida o mejor dicho un gran banquete haciéndome abrir muchos mis ojos ya que nunca había visto tanta comida en mi vida, es verdad que vengo de una familia muy adinerada más de lo que un mortal jamás podría imaginar, pero solo somos mi madre y yo, y a veces uno que otro invitado, por lo que solo cocinamos lo necesario y no más de lo que podamos comer. Por lo comparación con este banquete si que es mucho, pero no me quejo, así que sin mas me sirvo un poco de comida.

Antes de comer hubiera ofrecido una parte de mi comida a mi padre o a Lady Hestia en el fuego de la chimenea pero por desgracia ya no podre hacerlo ya que seria sospechoso, por lo que tendré que acostumbrase por ahora.

Al terminar de cenar los prefectos nos llevaron a mi y los demás de primer año de Ravenclaw a la torre que se encontraba ubicada al oeste del castillo, al llegar uno de los prefectos nos dijo que para entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw necesitamos adivinar una adivinanza que la estatua del águila nos dijera y si fallábamos no nos dejaría entrar hasta que acertáramos. Luego de explicarnos eso entramos a la sala común y en cuanto la vi me gusto, las paredes eran de color mármol mas parecidas a las paredes de un templo antiguo de Grecia, en techo era azul había varios sillones azules con cojines cómodos por todo el lugar pero también había muchas mesas de estudio, una gran fuente en forma de águila de encontraba en el centro de la sala dando un sonido relajante con la caída del agua, y alrededor en las paredes había estantes todos llenos de libros y una gran chimenea y encima de ella se encontraba el retrato de Rowena Ravenclaw, en las esquinas de la sala común se encontraban dos escaleras media luna que daban a los demás pisos, en el segundo piso había sorprendentemente una pequeña cocina para preparar alguno que otro bocadillo y había varias mesas y sillas, y más haya había mas estantes y un gran espacio con más sillones pero esta vez había una chimenea y encima de ella se encontraba el símbolo de Ravenclaw.

Antes de que pudiera observas mas a mi alrededor, una de los prefectos nos mostró nuestra habitaciones parece que en Ravenclaw solo son dos compañeras por habitación y por fortuna yo no tengo ya que todos estaban con parejas y solo sobraba yo pero al parecer para el año siguiente una de primer año compartirá conmigo…solo espero que no sea tan mala.

Al entrar a mi habitación ubicada en el segundo piso al otro lado del comedor y de la zona de estudio se encuentran las habitaciones de primer año. Las paredes de la habitación son grises y el techo azul, al igual que la sala común parece que también tiene un toque antiguo, había dos enorme camas con dosel y sabanas azules, también había dos grandes armarios, dos mesas de noche, y dos grandes escritorios todos de madera oscura, también había un juego de sillones negros, una gran estantería y una pequeña chimenea y una puerta que daban a un amplio baño con divisiones para que dos personas pudiera bañarse al mismo tiempo pero con privacidad.

Después de observar a mi alrededor me dirijo a la cama cerca de la ventana y arrastro mi baúl hacia ahí, luego voy hacia una gran jaula y saco a mi hermosa Águila arpía, extrañamente fue un regalo de Artemisa de hace 2 años, y al cual llame Hírnök debido a que su mayor trabajo seria entregar cartas, mensajes o regalos cuando lo necesite y que mejor que ponerle ese nombre. En cuanto lo saque se fue volando hacia el perchero donde se estiro y se acomodó para dormir, supongo que se encontraba muy cansado para no salir a cazar además de que antes de llegar al castillo le había dado de comer pero de todos modos decidí dejar la ventana abierta por si decidía ir a cazar.

Hírnök fue un regalo que Artemisa me dio hace dos años atrás dos días después de mi cumpleaños, extrañamente ella y yo tenemos muy buena relación y de vez en cuando hablamos en el bosque cuando ella se aparece ante mí. Artemisa me había ofrecido varias veces unirme a sus cazadoras, pero yo decline todas las veces que me lo pidió, no sabía porque lo hacía cada vez pero algo dentro de mí me decía que si me unía, más adelante podría arrepentirme sobre todo por la gran regla que tienen sobe nunca enamorarse, y yo no sabía si podría cumplir esa regla.

Luego de ocuparme de Hírnök fui hacia la jaula de Crookshanks mi otro familiar, que es un gato mitad Kneazle pero yo sentía que era más que eso. En cuanto lo vi en la tienda sentí una gran conexión con el, supe que era mas inteligente de lo que demostraba, además podía sentir un gran poder provenir dentro de el, todavía nose que pero tarde o temprano lo descubriré. En cuanto lo saque fue a explorar la habitación para después treparse en mi cama, yo solo bufe antes de tomar mi pijama y entrar al baño para cambiarme.

Ante de acostarme en mi cama puse la alarma en mi "varita" para levárteme temprano e ir a correr y hacer mi rutina, ya que haya entrado a Hogwarts no quiera decir que dejare mi rutina, no señor, la seguiré siempre.

Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida.

..

Xxx

..

A la mañana siguiente como prometió Hermione, se levantó temprano cercas de la 5:30 de la mañana y se cambió con ropa deportiva antes de salir de su habitación y de la sala común. Al salir del castillo se dirigió a lago negro, donde empezó a estirarse y calentar un poco antes de comenzar a correr durante una hora antes de detenerse y volver a estirar para después comenzar con su rutina de ejercicios.

Estaba tan concentrada en hacer su rutina que ya llevaba su tercera serie de 300 lagartijas que nunca se dio cuenta que alguien la estaba mirando a la distancia, con ojos sorprendidos a la niña por todo lo que hacía. La había visto salir de la torre y por curiosidad la había seguido y se había extrañado que fuera al lago a estas horas hasta que entendió porque y desde entonces ha estado más de una hora observándola y no podía creer que esa niña hubiera durado una hora corriendo sin parar y mantenido su velocidad, y si eso no fuera ya sorprendente que comenzara hacer esos extraños ejercicios lo fue.

-seria una buena buscadora, es rápida, ágil, en buena condición física para alguien de su edad y algo atrevida ya que nadie en su sano juicio correría hacia el árbol para dar una voltereta o lo subiría y bajaría 10 veces.- murmuro Robert Davis un chico de cuarto año de Ravenclaw y miembro del equipo de Quidditch de su casa y capitán..- solo faltaría ver si es buena en una escoba, sin duda necesitamos un buscador, Hale se graduara el año siguiente.-

Luego de observarla un poco más decidió irse ya que casi seria hora del desayuno, mientras Hermione se quedó 20 minutos mas para meditar, al terminar se dirigió hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para arreglarse antes de ir a desayunar.

Cuando llego al gran comedor ya bañada y lista para las clases, se fue asentar al final de la mesa cerca de la puerta y lo mas alejada de los demás, nunca le ha gustado estar rodeada por muchas personas, con los únicos que siempre se sentaba eran sus amigos pero principalmente Chris, Clarisse, Nico y Percy. A la mitad de su desayuno el jefe de su casa el profesor Flitwick le dio la bienvenida y su horario de clases, el cual era:

LUNES

7:30 Desayuno

9:00 Pociones (Ravenclaw –Hufflepuff)

12:00 Almuerzo

1:00 Transfiguración (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff)

3:00 fin de clases

7:00 Cena

MARTES

7:30 Desayuno

9:00 Encantos (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff)

12:00 Almuerzo

1:00 Historia de la Magia (cuatro casas)

3:00 fin de clases

7:00 cena

MIÉRCOLES

7:30 Desayuno

9:00 Herbologia (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff)

12:00 almuerzo

1:00 Defensa contra las artes oscuras (Cuatro casas)

3:00 fin de clases

7:00 Cena

1:00 Astronomía (cuatro casas)

JUEVES

7:30 Desayuno

9:00 Pociones (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff)

12:00 Almuerzo

1:00 Encantos (Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff)

3:00 periodo libre

3:30 Vuelo (Cuatro Casas)

7:00 Cena

VIERNES

7:30 Desayuno

9:00 Transfiguración (Ravenclaw –Hufflepuff)

12:00 Almuerzo

1:00 Defensa contra las artes oscuras (cuatro casas)

3:00 Historia de la magia (cuatro casas)

4:30 fin de clases

7:00 cena

Parece que no tendría muchas clases con Slytherin, por lo que Hermione tendría que idear un plan de cómo acercarse a Harry y poder volverse amigos para poder protegerlo más fácilmente. Sino tendría que usar el plan B que sería protegerlo desde la distancia aunque sería más un dolor de trasero hacerlo de esa manera.

Solo esperaba no recurrir al plan B, pensaba Hermione mientras miraba a la mesa de Slytherin más exactamente hacia Harry Potter que se encontraba sentado callado en una esquina de la mesa, solo concentrado en comer su desayuno.

Al terminar su desayuno fue a la sala común por sus libros y demás cosas que ocuparía para sus clases, al tenerlas lista decidió irse encaminando hacia el aula de pociones y para no perderse decidió preguntar la dirección del aula a un estudiante mayor que se encontró para ubicar el salón más rápido y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo por lo que se dirigió hacia ahí.

Al llegar al aula la vio vacía pero tampoco se sorprendió ya que aún faltaba 10 minutos para que la clase empezara, sin tomarle mucha importancia se fue asentar enfrente y mientras esperaba saco un libro avanzado sobre diferentes tipos de ingredientes de pociones que había comprado para distraerse un poco. Durante sus vacaciones Hermione leyó solo dos veces todos los libros de primer año y se los memorizo todos gracias a que tenía una memoria fotografía y le ayudo mucho a entender las teorías de los libros o su información, pero si era sincera era mas un repaso que otra cosa. Ya que Hécate le había enseñado sobre el arte de las pociones, desde las más insignificantes y sencillas hasta las mas extremas y mortales. Eso sin olvidar que su madre también ha sido su maestra desde los 3 años.

Por lo que sospechaba que todo lo que le enseñaría en Hogwarts solo seria un juego de niños.

Al dar la hora los estudiantes comenzaron aparecer y fueron tomando asientos, y poco después entro el Profesor Snape con un aire que intimido a todos excepto a Hermione quien solo lo miro con curiosidad y un brillo en sus ojos después de que escucho su discurso.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, podría aprender algo nuevo de este profesor a pesar de su agria personalidad.

Snape hizo algunas preguntas sobre varios ingredientes y Hermione al ver que nadie contestaba levanto su mano y cuando le dieron permiso de hablar explico que era cada ingrediente, sus funciones, características y sus usos. Dio tan detallado cada explicación que sorprendió mucho al profesor Snape que hasta creyó que estaba leyendo el libro pero al darse cuenta que ni siquiera lo abrió lo sorprendió a un mas por lo que le hizo otras preguntas mas difíciles y que no estaban en su libro de primer año y para mas a la incredulidad de Snape la chica contesto correctamente todo.

-_"quien será esta niña".- _pensó Snape sorprendido antes de ordenarle a toda la clase que apuntara lo dijo la niña.

Luego de tomar notas Snape les dio las instrucciones para que prepararan su primera poción, y en toda la clase Snape vigilaba disimuladamente a Hermione quien se encontraba concentrada preparando su poción sin ni quiera mirar el libro y Snape no lo podía creer ya que al terminar su poción esta fue perfecta y mucho antes que todos y fue a entregársela en su escritorio, y el solo podía mirar el frasco de poción aun si poder creerlo de todo.

-"_tendré que vigilarla_".-

Al terminar la clase Hermione salió del aula y se dirigió al gran comedor para almorzar, al llegar se volvió asentar hasta la orilla y cerca de la puerta, al terminar su comida salió del gran comedor sin darse cuenta que unos oscuros ojos la seguían. Decidió ir al aula de Transfiguraciones y como antes volvió a preguntar la dirección para encontrar el Aula, al llegar la vio cerrada pero no se preocupó y se fue a sentar en la pequeña barda con la espalda recarga en la pilastra, saco un libro muggle de su mochila y una pluma de azúcar, y empezó a leer mientras masticaba su pluma.

Estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no noto que la profesora había llegado hasta que esta la saludo.

-oh, hola profesora McGonagall, buenas días.- saludo Hermione con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su libro.

-buenos días Srta. Granger, ¿parece que llego muy temprano?.- dijo McGonagall seria.

-si eso parece, solo que no tenía nada que hacer que decidí llegar mas temprano y leer un poco mientras esperaba.- dijo Hermione.

-ya veo, y si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo saber que leía? Se veía muy entretenida.- dijo McGonagall.

-oh, no es nada solo estaba leyendo sobre el Aura y la energía "espiritual".- dijo Hermione feliz pero al ver la mirada interrogativa de la profesora decidió explicarse mas.- es algo Muggle Profesora, puede que ellos no tengan magia pero sin duda lo que esta en este libro es interesante y es muy parecido a una explicación "mágica" por así decirlo.-

Antes de que Mcgonagall pudiera decir algo se escucharon pasos y voces de alumnos acercándose por lo que abrió el salón y entro en el seguida de Hermione quien se sentó en la primera fila otra vez. En cuanto todos estuvieron dentro, la profesora cerró el salón y comenzó con su clase. Y como con Snape la profesora McGonagall se quedó sorprendida por la habilidad mágica e inteligencia de Hermione.

Por lo que decidió también observarla.

..

…

…**continuara**…


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Los días y semanas pasaron en Hogwarts y todos los profesores se quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad mágica y la gran inteligencia de Hermione Granger quien ha demostrado ser una genio y alguien poderosa ya que no solo es la primera en las clases sino también la mas avanzada de su año, podía hacer todos los hechizos, pociones y la transfiguración sin ningún esfuerzo y lo que era mas también podía aprender hechizos avanzados de cuarto año en adelante. Debido a esto Hermione Granger se convirtió en una completa marginada debido a los celos y envidia de todos los estudiantes en Hogwarts, nadie le hablaba y cuando lo hacían era para burlarse o insultarla, tampoco nadie se juntaba con ella y cuando lo hacían solo era en clases y por obligación no porque lo quisieran.

El único que le hablada y seguía juntando con ella era Neville Longbottom quien se convirtió en su amigo, en su único amigo en realidad. Pero eso no le molestaba a Hermione quien ya estaba acostumbrada a esto desde pequeña, asi que solo los ignoraba al menos que se quisieran pasar de listos ella se vengaba ya sea en ese momento o después si no podía de inmediato, y la venganza fría sabe más buena que nada.

Y si no le creían podían preguntárselo a Ronald Weasley, Cho Chan, y Marietta Edgecombe quienes pensaron pasarse de listos con ella y terminaron misteriosamente en la enfermería después de ser cruelmente ridiculizados durante la cena. Y hasta ahora nadie sabe quién fue, algunos sospecharon de los gemelos Weasley pero de inmediato fueron descartados ya que entre las víctimas se encontraba su propio hermano, además de que los gemelos nunca habian sobrepasado el límite de bromas inocentes al bullying.

Luego de su venganza Hermione dejo de prestarles atención ya que tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que andar en tonterías con los demás. Durante todo este tiempo había logrado acaserarse un poco a Harry con quien había tenido varios trabajos en pareja en donde se juntaban en la biblioteca para hacerlo, aunque había una que otra vez que también se juntaban para hacer tareas de otras materias que no tenían juntos, a ellos se les unía de vez en cuando otros estudiantes de otras casas como Neville, Hannah y Susan quienes también iban a Hufflepuff, de Ravenclaw solo era ella, Padma y sorprendentemente Pansy con quien había entablado una relación cordial nose llevaban bien principalmente por su "estado de sangre" pero al menos eran civilizadas. Y sorprendentemente también venia de Grynffindor Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan y los gemelos Weasley.

Por lo que se podría decir que era mas un pequeño grupo de estudio que otra cosa que un club de mejores amigos, pero al menos Hermione agradecía que era algo ya que tendría la oportunidad de hacerse amiga de Harry y quien sabe hasta de los demás.

…

…

Se encontraban a la mitad del banquete de Halloween cuando entro Quirrel al gran comedor avisando que un Troll había entrado a Hogwarts y se encontraba en las mazmorras, y Dumbledore ordeno a los prefectos de todas las casas que los llevaras a sus respectivas torres. Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera seguir a los miembros de su casa, algo dentro de ella la llevo por otro camino y se dejo llevar por su instinto como lo había hecho antes, pero al llegar a su destino abrió sus ojos sorprendida al ver al horrible y apestoso Troll a unos metros de ella pero salió de su sorpresa al escuchar dos gritos femeninos por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia al Troll sacando su varita y aventó el primer hechizo que se le vino a la mente.

_-¡Desmaius!_.- grito Hermione y de su varita salió el hechizo pero mas poderoso que a pesar de no dejarlo inconsciente movió el Troll haciéndolo tropezar y caer. Aprovechando esto corrió hacia al baño para sacar a las chicas.- ¡vamos salgan rápido!.-

-no podemos, mi amiga tiene un pie atorado en los escombros.- grito una de las chicas.

Hermione maldijo y corrió hacia ella para tratar de ayudarlas y junto con la otra chica comenzaron a quitar los escombros de encima, pero fueron interrumpidas por el Troll quien se había puesto nuevamente de pie, y los dos chicas desconocidas gritaron al verlo.

-maldición.- gruño Hermione poniéndose de pie.

El Troll rugió con furia al ver a la culpable de su caída y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia Hermione y levanto su mazo para golpearla, Hermione al ver esto solo tuvo una opción por lo que hizo un fuerte escudo para protegerse tanto como ella como las otra chicas ya que sabía que si esquivaba el mazo golpearía a las otras dos y las mataría. El Troll al ver que no la había matado su objetivo volvió a golpear consecutivamente el escudo con su mazo.

Hermione cansada del Troll decidió acabar con el de una vez, por lo que mantuvo su escudo con su varita mientras que con su mano libre decidió usar el poder de su Telequinesis y contuvo al Troll alzándolo en el aire con una mano y lo empezó a estrangular sin piedad, el escudo había caído ya que no era necesario y el Troll dejo caer su mazo al suelo y llevo sus grande brazos al cuello tratando de quitar la "cosa" invisible que lo estaba ahorcando. Hermione sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron de color a un amarillo brillante y una sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro, y continúo estrangulando al Troll hasta que este quedo muerto en el aire y cuando dejo de moverse lo soltó y el cuerpo inerte callo al suelo.

Y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad.

-"_oh no, paso de nuevo_".- pensó Hermione con horror al ver al Troll tirado en el suelo con el cuello roto.

En cuanto cayó al suelo minutos después aparecieron los profesores en el baño junto con Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley quienes traían a su hermano menor a la fuerza , pero para ese entonces el Troll ya se encontraba muerto y Hermione por fin había quitado los escombros de la pierna de la chica.

-¡¿Qué en el nombre de Merlín ha sucedido aquí?!.- pregunto furiosa McGonagall.

-yo….yo…..-Hermione no sabia que decir ya que ella tampoco que demonios había sucedido con exactitud.

-ella nos salvó la vida Profesora McGonagall.- dijo una de las chica sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿eso es cierto Srta. Davis?.- pregunto McGonagall a la chica herida.

-si profesora, Daphne y yo nos encontrábamos en el baño y no sabíamos de Troll y cuando nos dimos cuenta el había aparecido en la puerta del baño y no pudimos escapar, y si no fuera por ella nos hubiera matado.-

-entiendo porque ustedes dos estuvieron aquí Srta. Greengrass y Srta. Davis, el Sr. Weasley ya me lo explico.- dijo Mcgonagall mirando con frialdad a Ron quien trago saliva al ver su mirada.- pero no entiendo que hace usted aquí Srta. Granger.-

-yo, yo bueno profesora no sé cómo explicar esto pero cuando iba saliendo del comedor para seguir a mis compañeros de casa algo me detuvo y mi instinto me trajo aquí, cuando llegue vi al Troll en la puerta y escuche gritos por lo que sin pensarlo corrí ayudarlas ya que no podía permitir que les pasara algo, y no tenía tiempo de ir por ustedes ya que si no hubiera actuado antes….bueno.- Hermione se cayó sin querer decir lo último y no fue necesario ya que todos lo entendieron.

-lo que hizo fue bastante imprudente y tonto Srta. Granger.- hablo por primera vez el profesor Flitwick, Hermione bajo la cabeza avergonzada pero por dentro no se arrepentía de haberlas ayudado.- pero también fue muy valiente y admirable lo que hizo, no cualquiera puede enfrentarse a un Troll y salvar a dos compañeras, es por eso que se merece 20 puntos para Ravenclaw.- dijo el profesor ahora feliz.

-g-gracias.- susurro Hermione sonrojada por los elogios de su jefe de casa, al tener su cabeza baja alcanzo a ver que la pierna del Profesor Snape se encontraba herida.

Después de eso los profesores los enviaron a sus respectivas torres con excepción de las dos chicas de Slytherin que fueron llevadas a la enfermería y que Hermione descubrió sus nombres, la rubia de ojos azules siendo Daphne Greengrass y la castaña de ojos verdes siendo Tracey Davis, quienes le agradecieron por ayudarlas y salvarles la vida antes de ser llevas a la enfermería.

Cuando llego a su habitación Hermione hizo toda la tarea que le dejaron ese día antes de cambiarse a su pijama y agarrar un libro de la estantería de su habitación y se sorprendió a ver temas interesantes en ellos, uno que le llamo la atención fue el libro de Animagus por lo que lo agarro para leerle. Decidió que haría un horario de estudio para explorar todos los libros de la biblioteca que incluía también los de la sección prohibida ya que había decidido encontrar una manera de entrar sin ser vista, los de la sala común de Ravenclaw, tal vez hubiera libros interesantes con los que distraerse.

También había decidido explorar poco a poco todo el castillo para distraerse, y tal vez más adelante podría hacer un mapa de toda la escuela, no creía que fuera un problema hacerlo ya que después de todo tenía muchos conocimientos mágicos y muggles que podrían ayudar con la creación del mapa. Sino, podría pedirle ayuda a Lady Hogwarts, nunca lo había intentado antes pero podría funcionar.

Cuando termino de leer el libro que fueron dos horas después, Hermione se quedó pensativa, sin duda ser Animago sería muy útil en el futuro. Ella antes de haber leído el libro había pensado sobre si podía convertirse en algún animal después de enterarse que era legado de Poseidon y haber conocido a Frank quien también lo era y podía convertirse en cualquier animal. Pero a pesar de haber pensado en eso nunca intento hacerlo ya que no quería arriesgarse a que si en verdad pudiera ser un animal ahora no sabría cómo volver a su forma humana o peor quedara en un fenómeno entre animal y humano, por lo que no lo intento. Además de que dudaba seriamente si podía hacerlo ya que solo la familia de Frank era conocido por esa habilidad.

Y si era sincera tampoco le había interesado mucho averiguarlo y tampoco había tenido tiempo ni ganas de intentarlo con todo lo que había estado pasado, pero ahora que todo eso acabo y tenía una forma de cambiar a un animal con magia podría ser útil.

Por lo que se decidió intentarlo más adelante cuando ya tuviera mas información sobre eso y entendiera por completo la teoría del tema. En la Mansión Emrys tenia varios libros sobre este tema, pero por desgracia nunca los leyó no porque no quisiera sino por falta de tiempo, tal vez en vacaciones podría asaltar la biblioteca de la mansión. Por ahora se concentraría en aprender más hechizos y si es posible empezar a crear algunos e inventar cosas que podrían serle útil con el tiempo.

Tal vez le haga una mejora a su patineta ahora que recordaba haberla traído.

Aunque por ahora se iría a dormir ya mañana comenzaría con a planear, dejo el libro en su mesita de noche, puso la alarma en su varita y abrazo a Crookshanks con ella en la cama para acurrucarse y dormir.

…

…

…**continuara**…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hermione entro al gran comedor después de haber hecho su rutina y haberse arreglado para el dia. Los susurros y miradas comenzaron en cuanto atravesó las puertas del lugar, y Hermione supo que lo que había pasado anoche se había extendido como pólvora ya que ahora todos lo sabían, aunque no sabia porque sucedido tan rápido sospechaba que tardaría al menos hasta al medio día.

Parece que uno nunca debe subestimar el chismeo humano, ese nunca te defraudara.

Ignorando los susurros y miradas Hermione se sentó tranquilamente y con expresión aburrida al final de la mesa y se comenzó a servir su desayuno sin prestar atención a nadie. Cuando termino recogió sus cosas y salió del comedor dirigiéndose hacia el aula de Encantos sin molestarse a ir a su torre, después de todo había empacado sus libros y útiles para sus clases. Al llegar al salón como esperaba lo encontró cerrado por lo que se sentó afuera a esperar y mientras lo hacía saco unos de los libros que trajo, pero este se trataba de las diferentes Teorías detrás de los Encantos.

Cuando por fin llego el Profesor Flitwick la chica ya había terminado de leer el libro, Hermione saludo a su jefe de casa antes de entrar al salón y tomar su normal asiento de enfrente y en la esquina del salón. Poco a poco los estudiantes fueron entrando al salón y tomaron sus asientos. Al estar todos, el profesor comenzó su clase explicando un poco la teoría tras el hechizo que les iba a enseñar, Hermione solo miraba y escuchaba con aburrimiento a su jefe de casa mientras explicaba el Hechizo Lumos, ella ya sabía sobre ese hechizo y lo había practicado en su habitación mucho antes que todos ellos desde hace semanas o más bien mucho antes de entrar a Hogwarts, por lo que cuando el Profesor les pidió que practicaran ella ni había tardado ni diez segundos en hacer el hechizo, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

Hubiera tardado solo un segundo en hacer el hechizo y sin varita pero tampoco deseaba llamar más la atención de lo que ya tenía, por lo que lo hizo apropósito.

-¡bien hecho Srta. Granger! ¡Bien hecho! Eso se merece 20 puntos por rapidez y excelencia.- dijo el profesor mas que feliz y orgulloso al tener a alguien como esa chica en su clase y casa.- y si no es mucha molestia Srta. Granger ¿podría ayudar a los demás que tengan problemas? Gracias.-

Hermione no tuvo de otra que ayudar en toda la clase a los demás estudiantes con el hechizo tanto Lumos como Nox, y ciertamente eso no ayudo mucho es su ya mala imagen que tenían de ella como una sabelotodo insufrible y no deseada, por lo que maldijo en su mente a su jefe de casa por hacerle esto.

Al terminar las clases todos aguardaron sus cosas para marcharse, Hermione trato de salir primero pero no tuvo tanto éxito y fue interceptada saliendo del salón y fue arrastrada a un aula abandonada, solo pudo sentir como fue empujada contras las mesas y sillas cayendo al suelo pero no sin antes golpearse la cabeza contra la orilla de la mesa y abriéndole un corte en la frente que empezó a sangrar y su vista se vea un poco borrosa.

Hermione solo podía ver la silueta de Cormac Mclaggen y algunos otros miembros de la casa de Grynffindor que no pudo recordar sus nombres. Veía que movían los labios y algunos se reían pero ella no podía escuchar nada con claridad, y grito cuando Mclaggen piso fuertemente su mano con el pie, trato de levantarse pero sintió como empujaron fuertemente su rostro contra el suelo que hizo que su vista volviera hacer más borrosa y antes de que pudiera recomponerse fue pateada en el estómago sacándole todo el aire, después de esa siguió otra y otra. Puede que no pudiera escuchar bien las risas, aunque no era necesario ya que se las imaginaba y eso le trajo recuerdos dolorosos de los colegios muggles y las risas maliciosas de los matones tanto niños como adolecentes que había tenido la desgracia de conocer. Debido a esto un sentimiento muy oscuro despertó nuevamente dentro de ella, sentía la misma sensación como cuando mato a varios enemigos en la guerra o como cuando mato al Troll la noche anterior.

Y esa sensación oscura le gustaba.

Los matones se detuvieron de golpear a la chica cuando las cosas a su alrededor comenzaron a flotar, el suelo comenzó a moverse y un aura oscura comenzó a sentirse en el aire.

-¿¡que esta pasando!?.- grito un chico de sexto año de Gryffindor con miedo.

-¡yo me largo de aquí!.- grito otro chico de quinto año que corrió con pánico hacia la puerta cuando el aura oscura y terrorífica aumento, cuando trato de abrir la puerta no pudo, uso el hechizo de desbloque pero no se abrió y le entro más el pánico que empezó a golpear la puerta y gritar por ayuda.

Y no fue el único ya que los demás corrieron hacia el para ayudar con la puerta que hasta comenzaron lanzar hechizo tras hechizo que sabían para romper la puerta y salir de ella, pero no importaba lo que hicieran esta no cedía. Todos de repente se congelaron cuando escucharon una risa escalofriante que hasta hizo que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-parece que tienen miedo…..¿Que no son Grynffindor? O simplemente son unos patéticos cobardes.- dijo una voz conocida pero carente de sentimientos como si estuviera hueca.

Si antes tenían miedo ahora se encontraban temblando de terror puro y con la poca valentía que tenían voltearon y al hacerlo quedaron completamente congelados al ver frente a ellos a Granger que se veía diferente muy diferente y sobre todo muy terrorífica. Ahora Granger se encontraba de pie, aun tenia la herida en su frente y seguía sangrando con su camisa manchada de sangre, pero eso no era lo terrífico, sino que los ojos de la chica ahora eran color amarillo brillante con una mirada de malicia pura y lo que era peor es que a su alrededor había un aura oscura.

Los Grynffindor trataron de decir algo pero nada le salían de la boca y solo miraban con miedo puro a la chica frente a ellos y todos en su mente se arrepintieron de haberla molestado, y juraron que si salían vivos de eso jamás la volverían a molestar, pero Merlín los ayude.

-sin palabras…..que lastima, yo que quería hablar un poco antes de jugar con ustedes.- dijo Hermione antes de sonreír haciéndolos temblar mas de miedo si era posible.

Y cuando comenzó a caminar muy despacio hacia ellos comenzaron a gritar de pánico y con mas fuerzas trataron de abrirla pero como antes esta no cedía y comenzaron sus plegarias a Merlín.

Xx

…

-han pasado una semana y ninguno de ellos habla, creo que lo mejor es internarlos en San Mango y sean tratados por un especialista. Lamentablemente ya no puedo hacer mas por ellos, esto esta fuera de mis conocimientos.- dijo Pomfley triste al ver a los 5 estudiantes que fueron encontrados hace una semana en un aula abandonados en estado catatónico.

Los cinco habían sido tratados y revisados y encontraron que todo estaba bien con ellos a excepción de que al parecer algo los había asustado mucho como para dejarlos en ese estado y que todos ellos se hubieran orinado en su ropa. Y por mas que investigaron el asunto aun no encontraban nada y cuando Dumbledore o Snape había escaneado sus mentes no encontraron nada y solo habían visto como de repente los cinco gritaban de miedo a la nada ya que no había nada ni nadie ahí.

Y nadie tenia idea de que hacer ni siquiera los padres de las "victimas" que fueron informados de inmediato de su estado.

-creo que Pomfley tiene razón, si ella no puede hacer mas nosotros tampoco seremos de mucha ayuda.- dijo Dumbledore mirando con tristeza a los estudiantes.-Pomfley por favor contáctate con San Mungo y explícales la situación de los niños mientras yo iré hablar con los padres y darles las nuevas noticias.-

-de acuerdo Director.- dijo la Enfermera antes de irse.

-¿estas seguro de esto Albus?.- pregunto McGonagall algo insegura.

-es lo mejor Minerva, ahí tendrán mas posibilidad de recuperarse rápidamente que aquí en la escuela.- dijo Albus antes de irse.

…

…

La noticia de que los 5 alumnos de la enfermería fueron transferidos a San Mungo se extendió como pólvora y Albus no tuvo otra opción que explicar un poco la situación para calmar a los alumnos. Todos sentía curiosidad por lo que les pudo haber pasado para que fueran llevados a San Mungo en ese estado, y otros sentía lastima por ellos o miedo de que también les pueda pasar a ellos.

Pero había alguien que le daba igual y comía con aburrimiento sus panqueques, aunque por dentro sentía felicidad de esos 5 idiotas hayan quedado así, después de todo se lo merecían al haberse metido con ella y ese fue uno de sus peores errores que pudieran a ver cometido.

En tenerla como enemiga.

Si la hubieran dejando en paz, no les hubiera sucedido esto ya que ella les devolvería el favor en ignorar sus existencias, pero para su desgracia hicieron lo contrario y bueno…obtuvieron lo mismo.

Nadie sabía porque poseía esa parte oscura en ella, pero según su maestra Hécate tiene la teoría de podría ser porque es descendiente de varios Dioses y Diosas Oscuras como lo es Hades, la misma Hécate, Erebo, Selene y Nyx, entre otros Dioses y Diosas que no eran considerados oscuros, y debido a que muchos de sus antepasados fueron semidioses, y alguna que otra criatura, y que además su padre es Zeus, por lo que la sangre sus antepasados aun corría fuertemente por sus venas y su parte divina solo lo aumentaba pero a la vez lo controlaba.

Hermione se había dado cuenta que desde que su padre bloqueo su parte divina junto con sus demás poderes, tampoco ayudaba al hecho de que era legado de Hades, Hécate y Nyx, su lado oscuro estaba más presente pero gracias a la Oclumancia podía mantenerla a raya y solo salía cuando la presionaban demasiado como en el caso de los Grynffindor que la molestaron hicieron que varios recuerdo traumáticos viniera a su mente y la protección que tenía en su mente se rompiera por unos segundos y saliera a flote. Mientras que es el caso del Troll, no sabía porque había aparecido su lado oscuro pero lo que si sabía era que había tenido la gran necesidad de proteger a esas chicas.

Al terminar su almuerzo sale del gran comedor y aprovechando que era sábado decidió explorar más el castillo, hasta ahora había descubierto varias habitaciones secretas, las cocinas y sin querer lo que había en el tercer piso la noche que se encontró con Harry y Neville cuando ella salía a "pasear" y los tres terminaron corriendo sin querer al piso prohibido y se metieron hacia la habitación prohibido donde descubrieron la razón por la que estaba prohibido y porque tendrían una muerte dolorosa si lo hacían.

Ya que habian conocido a un maldito cerberos y al aparecer estaba protegiendo algo importante al alcanzar ver la puerta secreta bajo sus patas y Hermione no sabía que era lo que protegía pero lo descubriría. Aun así no entendía que demonios pasaba por la cabeza de Dumbledore para meter a un Cerberos que a pesar de ser más pequeño que el original no quitaba el hecho de ser extremadamente peligroso.

-bien vamos a ver lo que tengo.- murmuro Hermione mientras sacaba una libreta y pluma Muggle.

Abrió su libreta y releyó la lista de todo lo que ha descubierto hasta ahora y su ubicación, al Pasar la hoja observo el boceto del todo el castillo por fuera. Un día había agarrado su cámara de alta definición y tomado una escoba de la escuela prestada y al estar en el aire comenzó a tomar muchas fotos de todo el castillo en muchos ángulos, al igual que el lago y el bosque, por lo que al regresar a su habitación comenzó a dibujar todo el lugar por fuera con el mas mínimo detalle. Y gracias al boceto y su lista, pudo saber la ubicación de cada lugar del castillo hasta ahorita. Sabia que Hogwarts era un lugar mágico y que las habitación podían cambiar como lo hacen las escaleras, pero para eso había tenido una idea, y era tratar de conectar su mapa con todo Hogwarts para que asi cuando estuviera hecho su mapa mostrara todo en Hogwarts y cuando cambiara una habitación mostrara su nueva ubicación.

Sabia que era algo difícil y complicado pero no imposible ya que ella prácticamente es dueña de Hogwarts, y podría pedirle ayuda al castillo si lo necesitaba.

-"_hasta ahora he recorrido desde el primer piso hasta el sexto piso, he descubierto 15 habitaciones ocultas, 6 pasadizos secretos, se dónde están las aulas de casi todas las clases, se dónde está la cocinas e increíblemente por error encontré los dormitorios de los Elfos, el gran comedor, la oficina del director y de algunos profesores….mmm se dónde está la Torre de Ravenclaw, la Torre de Grynffindor y lla sala común de Hufflepuff….necesito saber dónde están las mazmorras para llegar a Slytherin, saber dónde está la sala de los menesteres ya que en Hogwarts una Historia la nombraron, se dónde está la casa del tal Hagrid, se dónde está la torre de astronomía, la lechuceria, la enfermería, las salidas más rápido al lago negro, algunos patios del castillo…mmm que más, que más"_.- leyó en su mente y apunto lo que le faltaba antes de suspirar.- no se me ocurre mas, supongo que continuare explorando para ver que más encuentro.-

Después de tres horas de estar explorando solo pudo encontrar otras dos habitaciones ocultas y otro pasadizo oculto, los cuales apunto su ubicación en su libreta. Al estar algo cansada y con algo de hambre decidió ir a las cocinas por un bocadillo.

-¡Srta. Mione! .- un pequeño elfo con orejas grande y ojos azules vino corriendo en cuanto vio a Hermione entrar a las cocinas y la abrazo sus piernas.

La chica solo sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta.- hola Lampy, me alegra verte de nuevo pequeño amigo.-

-a Lampy también le alegra verla Srta. Mione.- dijo el elfo feliz después de apartarse.- ¿hay algo que Lampy pueda hacer por usted Srta. Mione?.-

-solo vine por algún bocadillo Lampy, para después seguir con mi exploración.- dijo Hermione.

-siéntese, siéntese Srta. Mione, Lampy le traerá algo de comer.- el pequeño elfo la jalo hasta una silla y mesa y la sentó ahí. Y poco después le trajo un plato con sándwiches, un plato con galletas recién orneadas, un vaso de leche y un vaso de jugo de manzana al saber que es el favorito de la chica.

-gracias Lampy, no te hubieras molestado con las galletas y leche.- dijo Hermione tímida.

-no es molestia, Lampy hizo las galletas especialmente para usted Srta. Mione, Lampy sabe que ama las galletas de chispas de chocolate y como usted es tan buena con Lampy, por lo que decidió ser algo bueno por usted Srta. Mione, espero le gusten.- dijo Lampy algo tímido.

-se que estarán deliciosas, y gracias Lampy eres un buen amigo, no, de hecho eres uno de mis mejores amigos de eso no hay duda.- dijo Hermione segura y con una gran sonrisa.

El pequeño comenzó llorar de felicidad ante esto y Hermione al verlo se acuclillo y atrajo a Lampy en un abrazo que hizo mucho mas feliz al pequeño elfo.

-es un gran honor para Lampy que lo considere uno de sus mejores amigos…Lampy promete nunca traicionarla ni defraudarla Srta. Mione.- dijo Lampy entre lagrima pero decidido.

-se que nunca lo harías y si algún pasara eso, entonces te perdonaría porque para eso están los amigos ¿no?.-

-si Srta. Mione.- Lampy asintió.

-bueno ahora dejemos las lágrimas a un lado y vamos a disfrutar de tu deliciosa comida Lampy….ven siéntate conmigo y acompáñame amigo .- Hermione palmeo a un lado de ella para que el elfo se sentara.

Algo tímido Lampy se sentó junto a ella y Hermione rempujo el plato con Sándwiches y galletas para que agarra y también le sirvió un vaso de jugo y leche, poco después los dos comenzaron a comer y charlar durante dos horas. Antes de irse Hermione le pregunto a Lampy si sabia donde se encontraba la sala de menesteres y las mazmorras, el pequeño elfo no lo sabia pero si alguien que el conocía por que fue a preguntarle para después decírselo a Hermione quien apunto las indicaciones en su libreta, luego se despidió de Lampy y le dio las gracias para después salir de las cocinas, rumbo las indicaciones.

O al menos rumbo a la sala de menesteres ya que para ir a las mazmorras era muy arriesgado estar cerca de las serpientes por lo que primero iba a investigar un hechizo de invisibilidad mas efectivo o poderoso que el que hay antes de ir a la boca del lobo o en este caso a la boca de la serpiente. Según Lampy la sala de los menesteres se encuentra en el séptimo piso, frente el tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado y solo aparece cuando alguien tiene una gran necesidad por lo que la sala misma te lo proporciona lo único que no te dará seria algún alimento, pero por lo demás no seria mucho problema.

Cuando llego al séptimo piso lo recorrió todo y mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que quería y lo repetía en su mente.

"_quiero un Lugar indestructible para entrenar tanto mágicamente como al estilo Muggle, y también poder inventar cosas"_

"_quiero un lugar indestructible para entrenar tanto mágicamente como al estilo Muggle, y también poder inventar cosas"_

Lo volvió a repetir dos veces mas hasta que de repente una puerta apareció frente de ella, con algo de emoción y curiosidad Hermione abrió la puerta con cuidado, y al entrar a la habitación quedo sorprendida al ver lo que la habitación se convirtió. En si la habitación era gigantesca era tres veces mas grande que un campo de Futbol, en un lado había una larga pista de obstáculos con muchos de ellos, una pista para correr, un pequeño campo con maniquís para entrenamiento, una pequeña piscina olímpica, un pequeño Gimnasio con algunos sacos de boxeo y todo el equipo, y del otro lado del campo había una pequeña carpa y al entrar en ella vio que se encontraba todo equipada con todo lo que un inventor necesitaba.

-woo esto es…...increíble, no más bien es el paraíso y lo voy a usar al máximo.- murmuro Hermione con un brillo en sus ojos.

…

…

…**continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

-Hermione.- la chica se detuvo al oír la voz de su amigo llamándola.

-hola Neville ¿Qué pasa?.-dijo Hermione después de voltear a ver al tímido Hufflepuff.

-s-solo quería preguntar si vas a ir el partido de Quidditch.- dijo Neville.

-mm no lose, los que van a jugar hoy es Grynffindor vs Slytherin y la verdad no tengo a nadie a quien apoyar.- dijo Hermione indiferente pero al ver la mirada apagada de Neville decidió hacer una excepción.- pero supongo que podría apoyar a Harry, y a los gemelos después de todo estamos intentando en ser amigos o al menos conocidos civilizados.-

-entonces eso quiere decir que iras.-

-si Neville iré, pero solo si te sientas conmigo porque no quiero estar rodeada de Grynffindor que no conozco. Se que estarán Dean y Seamus pero aun así sería bueno tener a alguien de otro casa conmigo.- dijo Hermione.-nos vemos en las puertas del gran comedor después del almuerzo, ahora tengo que hacer algo antes del partido.-

-de acuerdo.- Neville acepto y ella solo asintió antes de irse.

Después del termino del almuerzo Hermione ya se encontraba esperando a Neville afuera del comedor al verlo lo saludo y los dos se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch al sentarse en una de las gradas y rodeados por Grynffindor quien al verlos solo se le quedaron viendo sin saber que hacían ahí aunque nadie dijo o hizo nada por miedo a una reacción suya. No tuvieron que esperar mucho a que salieran los dos equipos y que comenzara el partido, Hermione miraba algo interesada el juego, había leído mucho sobre el Quidditch antes de venir a Hogwarts ya que antes no había podido leerle nada de eso al tener otras cosas en mente y que además a su madre nunca le ha gustado el juego, aunque en la biblioteca de la mansión había encontrado una sección del Quidditch que incluía todas las reglas nuevas y antiguas, la historia del juego, los mejores jugadores de todos los tiempos, las estadísticas y otras cosas más sobre el juego pero esta era la primera vez que lo veía en acción y le pareció algo entretenido, y si le dieran una posición a escoger para jugar seria entre ser un buscador o ser un golpeador. La primera opción sería porque le gusta la emoción, la velocidad y era algo atrevida, y era algo que requería un buen buscador, y sobre la segunda posición en ser Golpeador, bueno digamos que a ella le gusta golpear cosas y seria genial derribar algún que otro jugador más exactamente unos cuantos miembros del equipo de cada casa que le estaba fastidiando un poco.

_-"mm seria interesante poder entrar en el equipo, tal vez lo pueda intentar el siguiente año y si no quedo, pues ni modo".-_

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos cuando la escoba de Harry comenzó a sacudirse de repente de un lado para otro como si estuviera maldita. Y mientras todos voltean a ver Harry, la Ravenclaw observo bien entre la multitud para ver si alguien estuviera lanzando el hechizo y se sorprendió al ver que tanto el Profesor Snape como Quirrel movían su boca y tenían su mirada fija en Harry. Sabia que uno se encontraba lanzando el hechizo maldito y el otro se encontraba haciendo el contra hechizo pero la pregunta era ¿Quién?, aunque tenia la sospecha de que era Quirrel el que la estaba maldiciendo ya que no tenia sentido que lo hiciera Snape pero al no tener tiempo para comprobarlo decidió ir por los dos. Asi que cuando bajo las gradas se ocultó entre los estudiantes y al pasar a lado de Quirrel rozo su mano en su brazo y le dio una gran descarga eléctrica que lo hizo gritar y caer al suelo retorciéndose, luego fue debajo de las gradas y prendió fuego en la túnica del profesor Snape.

Después de haberlo hecho regreso de nuevo con Neville y para ese entonces el juego había regresado y Harry ya se había lanzado por la Snitch y atrapándola sorprendentemente con la boca y dando asi la victoria a Slytherin.

-que curiosa jugada.- dijo para si misma Hermione mientras aplaudía.

..

..

Los meses pasaron en Hogwarts y muchas cosas sucedieron durante ese tiempo, una de ellas era que Hermione, Neville y Harry se habían acercado mucho mas y ahora eran buenos amigos al igual que se hicieron amigos del guardabosques, los tres nuevos amigos se encontraban investigando sobre Nicolás Flamel y descubriendo quien era y lo que hacia, y ayudaron a Hagrid al sacar a su Dragon de Hogwarts por lo que los tres fueron atrapados junto con Draco Malfoy y fueron castigados con Hagrid quien los llevo al bosque prohibido para que lo ayudaran a investigar los asesinatos de los unicornios y donde Harry tuvo su primer encuentro con Voldemort.

Durante esos meses Hermione aprendió muchos hechizos y encantos por si sola y también siguió con sus investigaciones en la escuela y desde que descubrió la sala de los menesteres la ha estado usando todos los días para entrenar, investigar y comenzar sus proyectos. El mapa que era uno de ellos ha comenzado a crearlo y el cual decidió combinar la ciencia y tecnología Muggle con los conocimientos mágicos, asi que para esto había decidió hacer dos mapa uno en un pergamino y otro en un tipo reloj el cual crearía desde cero y cuando lo terminara este demostraría todo el castillo desde dentro hacia fuera y sus terreno en 3d, y también demostraría a todos los estudiantes, profesores, familiares, criaturas, etc., todo lo que hubiera dentro y fuera de el.

Pero por ahora se conformaría con el mapa del pergamino que también seria en 3d y con lo mismo que el tendrá del mapa de Reloj, lo único diferente era que seria más fastidioso estar llevando un pergamino todo el tiempo que tener un reloj sujeto en la mano. Ella prácticamente ya había terminado de crear el mapa y salió tal y como lo había planeado, lo único que faltaba era conectarlo a Hogwarts para que fuera mas perfecto, y para hacer eso necesitaba saber como hacerlo hasta que se dio cuenta de solo tenia que pedirlo ya que por lo que sabía Hogwarts le respondería, y su teoría fue acertada cuando de hecho su mapa si se conectó con Hogwarts y ahora podía observar todo el castillo y los terrenos de este. Podía ver a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban afuera y sus nombres y edades, después cambio el mapa y ahora mostraba el interior del castillo con todo dentro tanto las habitaciones, aulas, pasadizos secretos, humanos, criaturas y fantasmas dentro de el, y cada uno con sus nombres.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que había aún muchas habitaciones, aulas, pasadizos y demás cosas que no había explorado ni descubierto pero que el mapa lo mostraba. Sin darse cuenta sonrió al saber que aun tenia mucho por descubrir y tenia aun 6 años mas para hacerlo, ya que en unos dias terminaría oficialmente su primer año.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!.- Harry grito mientras corría hacia su mejor amiga junto con Neville.

-Harry, Neville ¿Qué sucede? Porque corren como si el demonio los persiguiera.-

-es hoy Hermione, es hoy, y McGonagall no nos cree.- Harry dijo frenéticamente.

-lo de la piedra.- confirmo Hermione al darse cuenta de lo que decida su frenético amigo.

-si, ¿Qué hacemos?.- pregunto Neville.

-que mas, debemos ir nosotros a detenerlo.- dijo Harry decidido.

-¿pero que hay de Dumbledore?.-pregunto Hermione mientras maldecía en su interior por no haberse fijado si Dumbledore se encontraba en su oficina cuando miro su mapa.

-no esta en Hogwarts, y fuimos hacia McGonagall pero no nos creyó.- explico Neville.

-no hay tiempo, tenemos que ir.- dijo Harry antes de irse corriendo.

-¡Harry espera!.- grito Hermione pero el oji verde la ignoro y siguió corriendo.- maldición, vamos Neville.-

-si.- dijo Neville antes de también correr.

…

….

Xxºº

El primer año escolar termino con Ravenclaw ganando la copa de casa con Slytherin en segundo lugar, y con que los tres tuvieron que detener a Quirrel quien fue poseído por Voldemort para robar la piedra filosofal. Pero no fue una gran sorpresa en que Ravenclaw ganara la copa de casa ya que durante todo el año Hermione consiguió sola prácticamente 2/4 de puntos para su casa, y sumándole a los que consiguió en último momento. Ya que Dumbledore le dio puntos de "ultimo" minuto a Harry y Neville prácticamente les dio 70 puntos a cada uno mientras que a ella solo le dio 50 puntos por su "ayuda", haciendo que Ravenclaw quedara en primer lugar después de haber rebasado a Slytherin por los puntos que le dieron a ella a pesar de los puntos que gano Harry, pero gracias a sus puntos extras Ravenclaw se llevó la victoria.

Al menos Hufflepuff quedo en tercer lugar algo que no puso muy contento a Dumbledore y Hermione no era estúpida sabía que Dumbledore tenía un gran favoritismo tanto hacia Harry Potter como Grynffindor y no le importaba mucho las demás casa siendo Slytherin la principal de la lista. Pero como Harry esta en Slytherin estaba segura que quería ganarse a Harry de un modo u otro.

Y a pesar de que a Hermione no le importaba mucho la copa de la casa no puede evitar sentirse algo contenta por la victoria, pero esto también le demostró que Albus Dumbledore también era una persona con prejuicios, favoritismos y que sospechaba que su cara de abuelo solo era una fachada para esconder su verdadero yo.

Y eso no le agrada en lo más mínimo, tendría que tener cuidado con el Director y Snape de quien se ha dado cuenta que la esta vigilando.

Luego de haberse despedido de Neville y Harry y haber quedado en estar en contacto por medio de cartas, los tres se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su rumbo. Al ver que se encontraba sola Hermione en la estación, agarro un taxi y se marcho hacia su casa con sus padres falsos ya ahí llamaría a uno de sus elfos para llegar a la mansión.

..

..

-buenos días Santy.- saludo Hermione feliz cuando entro a la cocina.

-buenos días Srta. Hermione.- saludo Santy también con una sonrisa para después mirar a su joven ama vestida para salir.-¿piensa Salir?. La Ama sabe que saldrá-

-si lo sabe, voy a ir a Callejón Diagon, para comprar algunas cosas y me pregunta si podías ir a recogerme cuando terminara.- dijo Hermione.

-por supuesto Srta. Hermione, Santy ira por usted cuando la llame.- dijo Santy feliz.

-gracias Santy, es mejor que me valla ya.- dijo Hermione antes de salir de la cocina.

Al llegar al caldero chorreante por red Flu, saludo a Tom antes de ir a la parte trasera y golpear los ladrillos exactos para entrar al callejón Diagon. Al estar ya adentro comenzó a caminar por el lugar y saco su lista de su pantalón donde tenía apuntado lo que ocuparía para comenzar sus siguientes proyectos durante el verano que tenia en mente. Las cosas que tenía que comprar o hacer eran las siguientes:

_Escoba, equipo de Quidditch, kit para mantenimiento para escoba, kit de bolas de Quidditch._

_Ingredientes para pociones, dos calderos de cada tipo, diez juegos de frascos._

_Una varita ilegal conseguida en el callejón Knockturn._

_Varios espejos muggles._

_Comida para sus familiares._

_Una daga especial para runas._

_Hilo y tela de Duende, solo conseguido en Gringotts._

_Investigar en Gringotts si hay en venta algunas minas de piedras elementales como de Fuego, Agua, Viento, Rayo, Tierra y Energía. Aunque también estaría bien alguna que otra mina de piedras preciosas y muy ricas en magia o al menos que sean compatibles._

_Y algunos relojes._

Por lo que primero se dirigió a la tienda de Quidditch, observo un rato las escobas leyendo las cualidades y defectos de cada una por lo que al último decidió comprar una Nimbos 2001, luego pidió un equipo completo para un jugador para Quidditch, también compro unas gafas y dos bates, un kit para el mantenimiento de escoba, un kit de pelotas y una docena de Snitch.

Luego de pedir todo y que se lo empacaran pago por todo y agradeció antes de irse de la tienda, su siguiente parada fue la tienda de Pociones donde compro muchos Ingredientes para pociones desde los más comunes hasta los más extraños, caros y difíciles de encontrar, y también compro 10 juegos de frascos. Después de que lo empaquetaran todo y se dieran pago por todo antes de salir y dirigirse a la tienda de calderos donde ordeno su compra y la pago. Luego se dirigió al callejón Knockturn, antes de entrar se puso la capucha de su sudadera negra en la cabeza y se volvió invisible. Después de comprar su varita ilegal, no le gustaba tener que usar una rama pero creía que sería bueno tener una de reserva y no registrada por si acaso, luego fue a comprar los espejos, la daga, los relojes y comida para sus mascotas para dejar a ultimo las cosas en Gringotts.

Al entrar al banco saludo a Abaturc quien le devolvió el saludo, Hermione le pidió si podían hablar en privado a lo que el duende acepto y la llevo a su oficina.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?.- pregunto amablemente Abaturc después haberse sentado los dos.

-me preguntaba si podría comprar algunas propiedades, ya que tengo pensado comprar algunas si es posible.- dijo Hermione seria.

-lo de la compra de propiedades eso tendría que verse Srta. Emrys, primero usted tendría que decirnos que es lo que quiere comprar exactamente y nosotros vemos si eso es posible fácilmente o tendríamos que hacer más tratos con el dueño para que aceptara.-explico Abaturc.- y en segundo necesitaríamos ver si Lady Emrys está de acuerdo, con esta compra al ser el jefe de la casa.-

-sé que esto requeriría de la presencia de mi madre, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con la familia Emrys ya que no pienso tocar ni un galón de ahí. Pienso pagarlo con la herencia que me dejo mi abuela; Lady Carolina Shafiq-Sayre-Emrys que a pesar de estar casada con mi abuelo siguió con su nombre de soltera debido a que era la última Shafiq y Sayre.- dijo Hermione mientras le mostraba el anillo de su dedo anular de la mano derecha, y el cual se volvió visible.- mi abuela no solo me dejo su herencia para que lo usara a mi conveniencia sino que también soy jefe de la noble casa Shafiq, mi madre sabe lo que planeo hacer y a pesar de que tiene dudas confía en mí y me dijo que era mi decisión que hacer lo que deseara con mi herencia.-

-de acuerdo Lady Shafiq-Sayre. ¿Qué clase de propiedades desea comprar?.-

-. me gustaría ver si hay algunas minas de piedras preciosas ricas en magia o al menos que sean compatibles con la magia, y además de minas de rocas elementales principalmente de rayo, viento y fuego.-

-mmm si ha habido algunas minas ya abandonas por sus dueños donde hay cientos de miles de rocas tanto preciosas como las elementas.- dijo Abaturc.

-si es asi ¿Por qué las abandonaron?.- pregunto Hermione confundida.

-algunos de ellos nunca le interesaron el lugar y las han puesto en venta, y otros no tiene suficiente dinero o recursos para poner en marcha las minas por lo que también las pusieron en venta. Pero nadie ha querido comprarlas debido a su alto precio y no quieren arriesgarse con eso.- explico Abaturc.

-ya veo….. me podrías decir cuántas minas son y cuantas son de cada una.- pidió amablemente Hermione.

Abaturc asintió y saco un pergamino de uno de sus cajones.

-veamos, son 10 minas de piedras preciosas, 5 minas de piedras rayo, 6 minas de piedra fuego, 5 minas de piedras viento, también hay 4 minas de piedras Tierra, 3 minas de piedras de Energía y dos minas de piedras oscuridad.- leyó Abaturc.- en total seria unas 35 minas y cada una tiene un volar de unos 1,400,000 galeones.-

-eso daría aproximadamente 490,000, 000 galeones por todas las minas.- dijo Hermione pensativa.

-asi es, si no es mucha molestia ¿puedo saber para que quiere las minas?.-

-tengo algunos proyectos que quiero poner en marcha pero para eso necesito las piedras…uno de ellos es levantar una nueva joyería en el mundo mágico cuando salga de Hogwarts y otro es traer la tecnología poco a poco al mundo mágico, se que la electricidad no se lleva bien con la magia por lo que pensé usar la piedra rayo para que sustituyera la electricidad, y las demás piedras planeo usarlas para mis otros proyectos.-

-las dos son muy buenas ideas, he escuchado sobre la tecnología Muggle cuando vienen hijos de Muggle a Gringotts y personalmente lo encuentro interesante de poder verlo, si cumples tu proyecto no habrá duda que revolucionaras por completo a gran Bretaña mágica.- dijo Abaturc. – pero mientras eso pase, si aceptas comprar las minas que pretendes hacer con ellas en cuanto las tengas a tu poder, las minas no tendrán la protección del antiguo dueño por lo que quedaran indefensas por así decirlo.-

-no había pensado en eso, por ahora solo ocuparía un puñado de piedras de cada mina para empezarlos.- dijo Hermione aun pensativa.- ya se, entre 11 a 12 minas ira a Cada Casa; Shafiq, Sayre y Emrys y los gerentes de cuenta de cada casa se podrían hacer cargo de ellas ya sea haciéndolos ellos mismos o contratando a alguien de mucha confianza. Además podríamos colocar protecciones potentes de sangre entre otras en cada mina para protegerlas.-

-no es mala idea Lady Shafiq, ¿quiere que ya empiece con los tramites de la compra?.- dijo Abaturc.

-si por favor Abaturc y ya que estas en eso podrías pagar la mitad con el dinero de la bóveda Shafiq y la otra mitad con la de los Sayre cuando se complete todo después repartirla en cada casa, por favor.- dijo Hermione.

-claro Lady Shafiq-Sayre…si todo va bien y rápido, tendremos todo listo en cuatro semanas aproximadamente.- dijo Abaturc.-¿hay otra cosa que puedo ser por usted?.-

-si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría comprar algo de su mejor hilo y tela. En un libro menciona que Gringotts tiene el mejor hilo y tela que ninguno otro….pero si no pueden o no quieren, lo entenderé.- dijo Hermione.

-normalmente no vendemos nuestros hilo o telas a magos o brujas, pero usted es una gran excepción Lady Shafiq-Sayre por lo que la nación Goblin aceptara venderle lo que necesite.- dijo Abaturc.

-muchas gracias Abaturc.-

…

…

…

…**continuara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Durante las siguientes semanas Hermione ha estado creando hechizos nuevos y practicando con su magia como lo hacía en el campamento, también seguía con su rutina de ejercicios y había practicado con su escoba, hacia volteretas muy atrevidas y la hacía dar a toda velocidad, algunas veces soltaba la Snitch y la iba a buscar donde a veces la agarraba en 5 minuto cuando tenia suerte, también había soltado las Bludger y practicaba golpeándola con el bate. Para Hermione no era ningún problema en estar el aire o a las alturas debido a ser hija de Zeus tenía la habilidad de flotar y volar por los cielos aunque en los próximos años tendría que tener cuidado de no caer porque mientras estuviera en la misión con sus poderes divinos sellados no podría hacer muchas cosas como lo hacía antes. Muchas veces era vigilada por uno o dos de sus elfos que siempre estaban pendiente de ella por algún accidente. En una de sus prácticas había utilizado un hechizo que creo el cual llamo _Umbra Sui_, el cual creo una sombra temporal de uno mismo pero con las cualidades que uno quiera. Y ella lo utilizaba para crear una sombra que fuera el mejor buscador del mundo que la ayudara a pulir y mejorar sus habilidades de buscador, también utilizaba el hechizo para crear varias sombras de si misma y jugar un partido de Quidditch y practicar sus tiros y fuerza con el bate, y que mejor que hacerlo con un objetivo que se mueve y regresa los golpes lo doble de fuerte que tú.

En algunas ocasiones había usado el mismo hechizo en el campamento mestizo para entrenar contra una copia de si misma pero con un poder dos o hasta tres veces mas poderoso que ella. Y lo había utilizado mucho después de la guerra para sacar sus frustraciones o simplemente distraerse ya que todos sus amigos andaban de parejitas y no quería ser un mal tercio y además de que Nico pasaba mas tiempo en el Inframundo con su padre.

Hace unos días fue el cumpleaños tanto de Harry y Neville a quienes les envió un regalo a cada uno y sus felicitaciones, y Hírnök regreso con una carta de cada uno dándole las gracias y diciendo que el regalo les había gustado.

Otra cosa que también sucedió fue Abaturc le confirmo que la compra se había hecho con éxito y ahora era dueña de 35 minas, y estaban repartidas en cada casa como había pedido. Por lo que no perdió tiempo e hizo varias citas para visitar cada mina y poner las nuevas protecciones mucho más potentes y traerse bolsas con piedras para seguir con sus planes.

Al tener sus asuntos de Gringotts en orden, Hermione pudo concentrase en comenzar con los proyectos que tenía en mente.

..

..

Hermione se encontraba encerrada en su taller el cual era un pequeño edificio parecido a un granero pero todo hecho de ladrillo y totalmente equipado con todo lo que necesitaba, y que se encontraba ubicado a unos 15 metros de la gigantesca mansión que en realidad parea más un inmenso castillo que de hecho era un poco mas grande que Hogwarts. Estaba tallando cuidadosamente runas en su Snowskate donde se encontrarían los ajustadores de los pies y los cuales había quitado para poder tallar las runas que servirían para unir mágicamente los pies a la tabla sin necesitar los ajustadores, además de que si funcionaba también tenía en mente hacer que volara y que podría deslizarse por el agua como si hubiera un motor de lancha en la tabla.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no escucho a su elfo aparecer en la habitación por lo que se asustó cuando le llamaron.

-¡por los dioses!.-grito Hermione saltando hacia atrás al ver a Santy frente a ella.-¡por merlín! Me asustaste Santy.-

-lo siento Srta. Hermione, Santy no quiso asustarla, creí que me había escuchado aparecer.-dijo Santy preocupada.

-esta bien Santy, estaba tan concentrada en tallar esto que no te oí.- dio Hermione con una sonrisa luego de recuperarse del susto.- ahora dime ¿para que me necesitas? Se que solo me interrumpes cuando es algo importante o para traerme de comer y eso ya lo hiciste hace dos horas.-

-la ama la quiere ver, dice que es importante.-

-de acuerdo, solo déjame aguardo todo y ahorita voy. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra mi madre?.-dio Hermione mientras comenzaba a guardar todo.

-la ama se encuentra en su estudio.-dijo Santy.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento con expresión seria en su rostro, algo en esto no le daba buena espina. Su madre nunca, nunca la ha citado cuando se encontraba en su oficina, ni siquiera cuando le daba clases, siempre sus reuniones eran en la biblioteca, la terraza, jardín o la sala de estar pero nunca en su oficina. Bueno solo una vez lo había hecho y fue cuando le dijo quién era su padre y lo que resultaba ser ella.

Solo esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

-Santy estoy lista.-dijo Hermione. El elfo solo asintió y el tomo de la mano y sin más las dos se aparecieron.

Cuando volvieron aparecer fue en una grana oficina con paredes grises y cremas, un enorme escritorio de madera oscura con una silla de cuero negro que parecía muy cómoda y enfrente del escritorio había otras dos sillas, en la pared atrás del escritorio se encontraba un cuadro de un paisaje de un bosque. En una esquina se encontraba un mini bar, a unos tres metros había una pequeña sala de estar con varios sillones de cuero negro extremadamente cómodos, con una chimenea. En una de las paredes se encontraba una gran ventanal con puertas corredizas que daban a un amplio balcón con una pequeña mesa de café junto con cuatros sillas y la vista la daba a uno de los hermosos jardines de la gigantesca propiedad.

Una de las puertas que había en la habitación se abrió y por ahí entro una mujer muy hermosa, con hermoso cabello color plateado casi blanquecino que caía en una cascada de rizos definido hasta su cintura aunque ahora mismo se encontraban en una larga trenza francesa, de piel blanca como la nieve, y penetrantes ojos mieles. Con un hermoso cuerpo atlético y con atributos que no tenía que envidiar a nadie, va vestida con ropa deportiva; con unos pants negros, tenis blanco, un top negro que dejaba a la vista su abdomen marcado y encima una sudadera azul de cierre desabrochada.

La mujer al igual que su hija era muy atlética y activa por lo que siempre iba a correr todas las mañanas y usaba el gimnasio que tenían en la mansión. Hermione en esos momentos enviada a su madre, y odiaba que la redujeran a una niña de 11 años y le cambiaran drásticamente su apariencia a pesar de que entendía porque lo habian hecho ya que un verdadero Emrys se delataba de inmediato por su cabello plateado y sus intensos ojos mieles. Es verdad que Merlín había tenido el cabello negro y ojos azules pero lo que nadie sabía es que en realidad Merlín nació con el cabello plateado y ojos mieles, y sobre todo con un inmenso poder pero al temer al rey Ulther, el padre de Merlín que en realidad resulto ser Hermes fue quien oculto su poder temporalmente hasta que fuera necesario que los utilizara.

-gracias Santy, te puedes retirar.- dijo la mujer. El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia y sin más se retiró dejándolas solas.-cariño, debo decir que a pesar de que ya paso un año aun no me acostumbro verte así. Tu padre y Hécate si que saben arruinar la apariencia de las personas -

Hermione solo rodo los ojos.-créeme mama yo tampoco me he acostumbrado. Ahora me dirías porque querías verme-

-directo al grano, como me gusta.- dijo la mujer divertida.-bueno cariño, la razón por la que quería hablar contigo es simple. Veras, a pesar de que ahora mismo en apariencia tengas 12 años, cronológicamente tienes ya 21 años. Lo que quiere decir que se acerca el día que más temí.-

-¿q-que quieres decir?.-pregunto Hermione nerviosa con algo de temor.

Casiopea no contesto y en cambio saco una carpeta del cajón de su escritorio, y se lo tendió a Hermione quien lo agarro con desconfianza por lo que tendría escrito.

-ahora antes de que abras la carpeta, te voy a contar una pequeña historia.-dijo Casiopea mientras se servía un poco de Whisky en un vaso.- como sabes tu abuela Carolina Shafiq, mi madre, se casó con mi padre Eliot Emrys al estar los dos muy enamorados. Pero lo que no sabes es que mi madre había estado comprometida con un mago francés llamado François Delacour con quien se iba a casar pero debido a que François se enamoró de otra mujer mas exactamente una Veela pura y se caso con ella, violo el contrato y para evitar las fuertes repercusiones del contrato se acordó que un descendiente de François Delacour y un Descendiente de Carolina Shafiq, ya sea hijo o nieto tendría que contraer matrimonio cuando las dos partes tengan 18 o más tardar a los 21 años. Debido a que yo no me case con ningún Delacour, el contrato recae en ti Hermione.-

-…...¿¡Que!?.-

-en la carpeta viene todo.-

Hermione sin mas abre apresuradamente la carpeta y comienza a leer las hojas, no podía creer que lo que leía debía ser una maldita broma ya que no podía ser posible que su madre, ¡su propia madre! Que no le gusta el matrimonio o cualquier tipo de contrato de unión le esté haciendo esto a ella, su propia y única hija.

_-"este contrato es irrompible…no se puede cancelar por ningún medio….debe cumplirse…".-_Hermione por cada párrafo que leía quedaba más en shock.-_"una vez unidos la feliz pareja.."_-claro, feliz pareja, pensó Hermione con sarcasmo.-_"será para siempre, no posible ningún divorcio".-_entre más leía las hojas la chica se ponía mas blanca. Ya que ligeramente el contrato no solo era de sangre sino que también estaba sellado por magia antigua y poderosa que era imposible de romper, al menos que fueras un maldito dios podrías hacerlo.

-¡me niego! Tiene que haber una forma de romper esto.-dijo Hermione furiosa luego de aventar la carpeta en la mesa cuando termino de leerla.

-es imposible ya trate de hacerlo, pero no funciono.-dijo Casiopea con pesar.-pero ve el lado bueno.-

-¿Qué lado bueno mama? Porque por donde yo lo veo no hay ninguno.-

-tendrás todavía 7 años más para contraer nupcias, ya que tu prometida es 7 años menor que tu por lo que ahorita tendría unos 14 años….. porque por ahora tú te ves menor que ella al menos en apariencia .-dijo Casiopea.- por lo que tendrán que esperar hasta que ella cumpla 21 y tu tengas 18 para que casen, lo cual espero que para ese entonces ese patético ser autonombrado heredero de Slytherin sea destruido de una vez por todas.-

-"_si hubiera sabido esto hace tres años atrás hubiera aceptado unirme a las cazadoras…..¿Artemisa me aceptaría si se lo pidiera?".-_pensó Hermione.

…

…

…

…**continuara..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Los días y semanas pasaron hasta que llego el día en que tendría que regresar a Hogwarts, Hermione tuvo que regresar a la casa de sus padres falsos una semana antes de irse al colegio. No sabía porque tenía que hacerlo pero Hécate se lo dijo por lo que no tuvo otra opción que hacerlo, durante la semana que estuvo en su casa falsa continuo con sus proyectos al menos en teoría ya que por desgracia no podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela. Aunque no le molestaba mucho ya que había avanzado mucho en algunos de sus proyectos, pero si que se aburría en no poder hacer algo mágico por así decirlo.

Pero por suerte los días pasaron rápido y cuando menos lo espero ya se encontraba nuevamente en la plataforma 9 ¾ luego de despedirse de sus padres falsos. Al subir al tren busco a Harry y Neville los tres habían quedado en sentarse juntos, pero en el compartimiento solo vio a Neville solo.

-hola Neville.-

-hola Hermione.-

-¿Y Harry?.-

-no lo he visto, creí que estaba contigo.-

-no, acabo de llegar y tampoco lo he visto.-

-¿crees que este en otro compartimento?.- pregunto Neville.

-no lo se, tal vez lo este.-

Cuando el tren comenzó andar los dos decidieron ir a buscar a Harry por cada compartimiento pero cada vez que pasaba uno o preguntaban por el era lo mismo, no se veía por ningún lado y tampoco lo habían visto. Ante esto Hermione se estaba preocupando tanto por Harry que se había vuelto un amigo como por el hecho de si le había pasada algo grave y había fallado en su misión de protegerlo.

-¿crees que este bien?.-pregunto Neville preocupado.

-Si, a lo mejor lo vemos en Hogwarts.-dijo Hermione con seguridad, la cual sinceramente no sentía.

Al llegar a Hogsmeade para subir a las carrosas tampoco lo vieron y mucho menos a la hora del banquete, lo que preocupo mucho mas a los dos, en especial a Hermione quien se maldecía por no ponerle mas atención.

-_"tranquila Hermione, de seguro el estará bien. Si no da señales de vida mañana entonces lo buscare personalmente.".-_

Esa noche Hermione no durmió mucho por la preocupación de Harry, ni siquiera su rutina de ejercicio matutina le ayudo a despejar su mente. No fue hasta la hora de desayuno que pudo relajarse cuando vio a Harry sentado desayunando, por desgracia no pudo hablar con el debido a su tiempo limitado. Pero no fue hasta el almuerzo que ella y Neville pudieron hablar con el y preguntarle donde había estado. Al parecer un extraño elfo domestico le había estado molestando durante todo el verano, intentando robarle sus cartas y metiéndolo en problemas con sus tíos, además de que también por su culpa había perdido el tren y tuvo que esperar a que un adulto saliera entre las barreras para pedir ayuda, por lo que anoche llego muy tarde y tuvo que hablar con Snape y Dumbledore antes de irse a dormir.

Después del almuerzo los tres se dirigieron juntos a DCAO ya que era una de las pocas clases que tenían todas las casas juntas. Al llegar se sentaron juntos con Hermione en medio de los dos, cuando entro el profesor, Hermione de inmediato supo que esa clase seria patética. Su madre ya le había advertido de lo patético que era Lockhart pero Hermione no le había creído queriendo darle una oportunidad pero ahora viéndolo supo que su madre tenían toda la razón.

…

..

-¿Por qué no nos pueden dar un profesor de defensa decente? Lockhart es patético, en serio que clase de preguntas estúpidas nos hizo en su "examen". A quien le importa que color es su favorito….¡enserio! es como si no quisieran que aprendiéramos algo bueno.-gruño Harry molesto.

-ni que lo digas.-dijo George.

-al menos antes de Lockhart y Quirrell habíamos tenido profesores decentes.-dijo Fred.

Después de las clases el grupo de estudio se había vuelto reunir como siempre en la biblioteca para ser tareas juntos y ayudarse mutuamente. Pero ahora se había unido Luna Lovegood una chica de primer año perteneciente de la casa Ravenclaw siendo en realidad la nueva compañera de habitación de Hermione y su nueva amiga a pesar de su extraña rareza.

-no me gusta hablar mal de los profesores pero tienes razón Harry.-dijo Neville algo tímido.

-¿y si nos enseñamos nosotros mismos?.- propuso Hermione sin levantar su vista de su libro.

-¿enseñarnos? Pero si ya estudiamos todo juntos y nos ayudamos entre todos.-dijo Harry algo confundido.

Hermione levanta su vista de libro para observar a todos mirándola confundidos. Suspira antes de hablar.- lo que quiero decir es que si no nos enseñan nada bueno en DCAO, nos enseñemos nosotros mismo y hagamos una especie de Club de duelo secreto donde solo los involucrados sepan.-

-¡eso es una gran idea!.-dijeron Fred y George emocionados.

-¿pero en verdad crees que funcione? Digo solo seriamos nosotros por nuestra cuenta sin ningún profesor que nos supervise.-dijo Neville algo inseguro.

-es mejor solos que con ese idiota.-murmuro Harry con fastidio.

-si pero no podemos decirles a todos, solo aquellos en los que confiamos. Ya que si hacemos el club muy grande muchos se darían cuenta y no tendría caso de que fuera secreto .- dijo Dean.

-entonces los que estén a favor levanten sus manos.-dijo Harry.

No tardaron mucho en estar de acuerdo todos.

-bien ahora nos falta buscar un buen lugar para practicar lo que aprendemos.-dijo Neville.

Ante esto Hermione no dijo, sabia que podría decirles sobre la sala de menesteres pero si lo hacia ya no podría ser secreto y sobre todo ya no podía usarla a su antojo como lo ha estado haciendo.

-cada uno podría intentar buscar una habitación abandonada para poder usarla nosotros, al fin y acabo este es un castillo debería tener algunas cuantas.- propuso Hermione a lo que todos asintieron.

…

..

Las semanas pasaron y pronto llego las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quiddicht a lo que Hermione se anotó para hacer la prueba de Golpeadora y buscadora, tal vez conseguiría alguno de los dos puestos y si no pues ni modo no es como si eso afectara a Hermione.

El encargado de las pruebas de su Casa había sido Roger Davis el actual capitán del equipo, además de ella otros 5 se presentaron para el puesto de golpeadores incluyendo para su sorpresa a Pansy Parkinson, y otros dos para el puesto de buscador.

Como si destino tratara de joderla, pusieron a Pansy como su compañera cuando le toco pasar, y aun mas para su incredulidad tanto ella como Pansy habían hecho una buena combinación era como si hubieran estado conectadas durante la prueba que pudieron bloquear todas la Bludger que iban hacia sus compañeros asi como lograr golpear a sus objetivos.

Durante su prueba como buscador tampoco lo hizo tan mal, pero debida admitir que era mas divertido golpear cosas, esperaba poder obtener el puesto de golpeador de preferencia.

Y había algo en Pansy que se le hacia muy familiar a Hermione pero no sabia que exactamente, lo mismo pasaba con Luna. Todavía no descubría que era lo que tenían de diferente pero lo iba a averiguar.

…

..

Unos días después recibe la noticia que tanto ella como Pansy consiguieron el puesto de Golpeadoras de reserva y pronto comenzaran los entrenamientos del equipo.

-¿escuchan eso?.-pregunto Harry cuando salieron de la fiesta de Halloween.

-¿Qué cosa?.-Neville lo miro confundido, mientras Hermione solo se quedo callada ya que ella también alcanzo a escuchar una voz siniestra y lo cual no tenia sentido ya que los únicos animales y bestias con lo que podía hablar era los Voladores, especialmente los Dragones y la aves.

_-"¿podrá Hogwarts tener un Dragon oculto en alguna habitación? Pero aun si hubiera alguno, los Dragones no son propensos a solamente Matar, no si no lo provocas o entras a su territorio".-_pensó Hermione con el ceño fruncido, algo de esto no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo.

Nuevamente se escucharon las tenebrosas palabras antes de que Harry saliera corriendo siendo guiado por la voces que solo el podía escuchar por lo que no tuvieron otra opción que seguirle. Al doblar una esquina se llevaron la desagradable sorpresa de encontrar a la Sra. Norris toda tiesa y colgada de cola, y lo era peor en las paredes estaba escrito con sangre: **La Cámara de los Secretos se ha abierto….enemigos del Heredero de Slytherin tengan cuidado.**

antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo Filch llego a la escena junto con Dumbledore y demás estudiantes, no cabe decir que de inmediato Filch culpo a Harry de inmediato queriéndolo que lo expulsaran pero Dumbledore lo calmo.

-¿Quién creen que hizo esto?.-pregunto Harry.

-no tengo ni idea.-dijo Neville mirando algo nerviosos las palabras escritas con sangre.

-yo tampoco lo se, pero debemos tener cuidado.-dijo Hermione seria. Para después rodar los ojos con fastidio cuando el pomposo rubio se burlo de los hijos de Muggles y en especial de ella al querer hacer enojar a Harry y Neville. _–idiota si supieras que mi padre es un maldito Dios y mi Madre una Emrys y descendientes de varios de ellos, te aseguro que tu queridito papa te ordenaría que lambieras mis zapatos para tener una posibilidad conmigo…buen si me interesaran los chicos.-_

Después de que Dumbledore calmara a la multitud los despidió a todos a la cama.

…..

….

…c**ontinuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Hace unos días se jugo el primer partido de Quiddicht, Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff por desgracia ni ella o Pansy pudieron jugar ya que el partido no duro mucho y con la Victoria de Ravenclaw cuando su nueva buscadora del equipo cogió la Snitch. Hermione se sintió algo triste por no haber podido jugar y golpear algo, pero cree pronto tendrá la oportunidad de estar en el campo.

Mientras que Harry por su parte estaba algo fastidiado de tener a Draco Malfoy en el equipo quien había hecho las pruebas para Cazador las cuales logro pasar y entrar al equipo, eso no hubiera sido tan malo sino se hubiera pavoneado como pavo real cuando Lucius Malfoy le compro a cada miembro del equipo un escoba Nimbus 2001, incluyéndolo a el mismo lo cual solo sirvió para que el rubio se lo recordara a cada rato para su gran fastidio. Pero debía admitir que durante los juegos el pomposo rubio era bueno como cazador, anotando muchos para su casa, lo cual demostró durante su primer partido contra Grynffindor.

Partido en el cual otra vez intentaban matarlo esta vez una Bludger loca que no dejaba de seguirlo, por fortuna logro atrapar la Snitch peor no sin antes romperse un brazo y donde de nuevo Lockhart demostró ser un inútil y aquel lugar de reparar su brazo le quito todos los huesos para gran furia de Harry asi como de Hermione quien tenia ganas de matarlo. Cabe decir que Madame Pomfrey tampoco estaba muy contenta ya que maldecía a Lockhart en voz baja mientras reparaba el daño del profesor. Harry tuvo que quedarse esa noche en la enfermería mientras sus huesos volvían a crecer en su brazo, durante esa noche escucho como el director y varios profesores entraban a la enfermería y hablaban sobre que Colín Creevey un estudiante de Grynffindor hijos de muggles fue petrificado siendo la primera víctima humana del monstruo que se escondía en el castillo.

Cuando los profesores se fueron Harry no tuvo mucho tiempo de procesar lo que había escuchado cuando Dobby el Elfo molesto que lo ha estado acosando apareció nuevamente ante el, murmurando cosas que solo el mismo entendía pero lo que si comprendió fue que el elfo hechizo la Bludger para lastimarlo lo cual molesto mucho a Harry quien agarro al elfo de su "camisa" para que le explicara porque lo habia hecho pero lo único que consiguió fue las misma palabras que siempre le decía cada vez que lo veía, y ante de que pudiera decir algo mas el Elfo desapareció

Dejando mas molesto a Harry.

…

…

-asi que fue Dobby quien hechizo la Bludger.-

-si, ese elfo es molesto. No se que demonios tiene conmigo que no me deja en paz.- gruño Harry molesto. –cada vez que le pido una maldita explicación se marcha sin decirme nada.-

-tal vez el elfo tenga una conexión contigo.-dijo Hermione.

-¿Cómo tendría una conexión con el? Si apenas lo conocí en el verano y de sorpresa.-

-bueno por algo te quiere proteger, debe de sentir algún apego por ti o algo parecido.-dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros.

-como sea lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz.- dijo Harry algo cansado.

-tal vez no seria tan malo que tengas un elfo domestico.- dijo Hermione, al ver la mirada incrédula de su amigo decidió explicarse un poco mas.- veras la magia de un elfo domestico es muy diferente a la nuestra, los del ministerio no pueden rastrear la magia de un elfo al meno no de lejos ya que tendrían que tener al elfo mismo para poder rastrearlo. Pero el punto es, que si tienes un elfo el te podría ayudar durante tu tiempo con tus tios, ya sea con lo quehaceres, la comida o cualquier cosa que ocupes. Además de que también te podría dar cierta protección, si te unes al elfo.-

Ante esto Harry muy pensativo asimilando todo lo que su amiga le ha dicho, era cierto que podía ser útil tener un elfo a su disposición.

-¿Cómo se une alguien a un elfo?.-

-bueno antes que nada, si ese elfo ya tiene un "amo" este tendría que liberarlo dándole un calcetín al elfo para el "contrato" se rompa. Ya cuando este roto, se podrán unir y cada elfo tiene diferentes tipos de "contrato" por lo que eso tendría que arreglarlo con el.- explico Hermione. –otra cosa cuando te unas a un Elfo, nunca le regales ropa porque sino lo liberaras sin que dieras cuenta, es mejor que le des hilos o dinero y que ellos se compres la tela que quieran para que se hagan su propia ropa, si quieres que estén bien vestidos.-

-ya veo.-dijo Harry para después mirarla con curiosidad.- ¿Cómo es que sabes tato de elfos? Digo eres hija de muggles, y por lo que se no tienen elfos.-

-libros.-dijo Hermione vagamente como si eso respondiera todo.

Harry solo bufo pero no dijo nada mas y siguieron caminando para encontrarse con los demás en la biblioteca como siempre lo hacían.

..

..

-logre encontrar un salón abandonado para comenzar a practicar.-dijo Seamus algo emocionado. –se encuentra cerca de la enfermería, lo suficiente retirado para que no noten nuestra presencia.-

-bueno ya que nadie mas a encontrado algo bueno podemos ir a verlo.-dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

-si al menos puede ser temporal mientras encontramos algo mejor.-dijo George.

-ya que tenemos el salón, ¿Cuál seria nuestra primera lección?.-pregunto Susan.

-lo mejor seria que cada uno leyéramos nuestros libros de DCAO.-propuso Padma pero los demás la miraron como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-¿de que demonios nos serviría la basura que tenemos por libros de DCAO de esto año? Y ni siquiera los compre todos, si acaso solo dos de ellos pero no es como si hubiera leído 5 paginas de uno de ellos .-pregunto Deán con incredulidad.

-….Oh..-Padma al recodar el "material" que tenían este año, se sonrojo de pena por haberlo propuesto.

-bueno ya como lo mayoría somos de segundo año y Fred y George de cuarto año, todos podríamos leer material de segundo a cuarto año. Podemos darnos unas dos semanas leyéndolos juntos y comenzar hacer una especie de lista o tabla de que podríamos auto enseñarnos, ya como los gemelos son los mayores podrían explicarnos mejor las cosas al ya pasar por eso. Y al leer también libros de cuarto año también podríamos ayudarlos a ellos con el tiempo cuando ya tengamos más practica, pero entre mas nos apoyemos mas rápido avanzaremos.-propuso Hermione.

-mmm no es mala idea, mientras nos preparamos podemos ver la habitación que Seamus encontró.-dijo Hannah.

-también tendremos que hacer un horario para ver cuando podemos juntarnos todos y practicar duelo.-dijo Susan.

Y asi se hizo, durante dos semanas enteras cada uno leyó un libro de defensa diferente que podría ayudarlos, durante ese tiempo también fueron haciendo una lista de los hechizo que practicarían, comenzó por los mas simples y sencillos hasta llegar los más difíciles y complicados, que abarcarían de segundo hasta cuarto año o al menos ese eran sus planes.

Y de hecho el salón que encontró Seamus no era tan malo y sobre todo estaba oculto ya que se encontraba atrás de un gran cuadro que tenia una puerta, y lo mejor era que el salón era anti sonora por lo que nadie podría escucharlos de afuera, al parecer Seamus lo encontró por accidente mientras intenta esconderse de Filch.

En pocas palabras el salón era perfecto para su pequeño club de duelo, al menos por ahora que eran pocos integrantes.

…

..

…**..continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

-es enserio.-dijo Harry mirando con incredulidad el anuncio en el tablero.

-¿club de duelo? No suena tan mal.-dijo Neville. Ciertamente había agarrado un poco mas de confianza unas semanas después de que comenzaran a practicar en su club de duelo secreto.

-no lo haría, sino fuera por el hecho de que el organizador es Lockhart.-dijo Hermione mirando también el tablero con incredulidad. Ciertamente ya estaba harta del pomposo profesor y de todas sus ridiculeces. A veces aun no pudiera creer que había personas como el en este mundo, y siempre se preguntaba como es que no han muerto ya al poseer tanto ego y narcisismo dentro de si mismo.

Y oh dioses como tenia ganas de freírlo con un rayo, lástima que su padre hubiera sellado sus poderes divinos sino haría que un maldito rayo le cayera encima, y nadie podría culparla por ese hecho, al ser algo de la "naturaleza"…..sin duda una verdadera lástima.

-también dice que Snape será su "ayudante", y por mucho que odie decir esto espero que Snape en verdad deje en ridículo a Lockhart para ver si asi se le baja algo los humos.-dijo Harry.

-entonces ¿nos vamos apuntar?.-pregunto Neville.

-podría ser interesante.-dijo Harry mientras Hermione solo se encogía de hombros.

Y ciertamente fue interesante ya que el primer día del club de duelo se descubrió que Harry es un Parsel que la habilidad de hablar con las serpientes, una habilidad que solo tenia Salazar Slytherin y sus descendientes por lo que desde dia muchos creen que Harry es el heredo de Slytherin, y por lo tanto comienzan a evitarlo como la peste con la excepción de sus dos mejores amigos y sus compañeros de club secreto.

Mientras Hermione desde ese dia comienza a Investigar mas sobre Salazar Slytherin y sobre serpientes del mundo mágico ya que sospecha que si Harry es Parsel y es el único además de ella de poder escuchar esa voz tenebrosa entonces debe de haber alguna de ella oculta en Hogwarts, pero la pregunta es ¿Qué tipo de serpiente seria? Ya que sin duda un Dragon esta descartado, ya que si fuera un Dragon, Harry no podría escucharlo a pesar de que las serpientes son parientes muy lejanas a los Dragones. Y mientras estaba con su investigación también comenzaba a preparar Poción Multijugos luego de que Harry quería descubrir directamente si Draco Malfoy era en realidad el heredero de Slytherin y a pesar de estar en la misma casa no era amigos y apenas si se toleraban durante los entrenamientos o partidos.

Por lo que seria ridículo que le dijera la verdad a el, asi que Hermione propuso la poción para ser por una hora los amigos del Rubio y poder sacarle la verdad. Ya habían conseguido todos los ingredientes, no había sido fácil debido a que iban en casas diferentes y por lo tanto horarios diferentes, pero gracias a que Hermione y Neville tenían pociones juntos pudieron crear una distracción juntos que Hermione aprovecharía para robar los ingredientes del almacén del profesor Snape.

Y lo cual fue un excito.

..

..

Xxx

-que curioso, tienes un aura muy eléctrica.-

Hermione sin querer se puso rígida cuando escucho la voz de su compañera de habitación.

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto Hermione con indiferencia.

-tu aura a pesar de estar oculta, es muy poderosa mucho mas que cualquiera que haya visto antes y parece que tu alrededor hay electricidad a pesar de que nadie mas lo puede ver aunque también puedo ver algo de oscuridad. Ni siquiera el Director posee tal aura por muy poderoso mago que sea. –dijo Luna con una mirada soñadora. –Además tu olor también es diferente, hueles a lluvia pero sobre todo tu olor es cuando un Rayo golpea la tierra…tal como una hija del Señor de los Cielos.-

-¿quién eres realmente? Se que eres como yo.-Hermione la miro con sospecha pero también con curiosidad ya que ahora podía sentir mas familiaridad con la rubia por lo que ya tenía una idea de lo que era.

-parecido pero no totalmente, no soy hija de un Dios o Diosa, sino de una Titánide. Mas exactamente de Rea.-dijo Luna.

-¿de mi abuela? No sabia que ella hubiera tenia algún hijo o hija.-dijo Hermione algo sorprendida.

-eso es porque me mantuvo en secreto. Además no es como si me hubieran aceptado en alguno de los campamentos, bueno tal vez en el Júpiter pero mi madre no se quería arriesgar.- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

-ya veo. ¿pero como es que puedes ver la auras de los seres vivos y las cosas? Por lo que se solo los hijos de Afrodita pueden tener ese don.-

-mi padre es descendiente de Afrodita y Atenea.-dijo Luna.

Hermione ahora entendía porque la Rubia era algo excéntrica, y muy inteligente que a veces sus respuestas no tenían sentido hasta que lo hacían, lo cual era irónico.

-le has dicho a alguien sobre lo que soy.-

-no, ¿porque debería? Si estas aquí es por algo importante, sino ellos no te hubieran mandado aquí mucho menos bloquear tu parte divina y devuelto hacer una niña.- dijo Luna.

-bueno de todo modo gracias por no delatarme y me gustaría que siguiera asi.-dijo Hermione.

-de acuerdo.-dijo luna antes de comenzar a leer una revista al revés.

Hermione solo suspiro con cansancio y ya sentía un leve dolor de cabeza, y no sabia porque pero creía que tal vez este era el comienzo de nuevos descubrimientos, y si sus sospechas eran correctas sobre Pansy tal vez podría ser como ella o Luna. Pero ¿Pansy sabia lo que era o no?.

Volvió a suspirar y decidió dejar para otro dia, por ahora solo quería dormir.

…

…

Xxx

-estúpido gato, estúpida Millicent y estúpida yo por no fijarme bien.- gruñía Hermione con furia.

Su poción había sido un éxito como sabia que seria ya que lo había hecho en algunas ocasiones antes, pero lo único que había fallado era que en lugar de tener el maldito pelo de Millicent lo era de su gato por lo que ahora se encontraba encerrada en el baño en una transformación de gato humanoide para su furia y humillación. Si su maestra Hécate la viera ahora misma, no se acabaría con sus sermones sobre la importancia de siempre estar alerta sobre todo lo que hacia para luego ir con sus burlas y comentarios sarcásticos sobre su estado.

Como había sido tan estúpida para no corroborar que el maldito pelo hubiera sido de la Slytherin en lugar de su maldito gato. Nunca le había pasado esto, y por lo tanto se había confiado en que hubiera tenido el pelo correcto.

Al menos con esto había aprendido una importante lección, nunca te confíes de todos tus ingredientes hasta estar seguro de que sean los correctos y eso incluye sin duda los pelos que serán necesarios para convertirte en otra persona temporalmente.

No quería ni imaginar las burlas que le haría Clarisse y Chris si la vieran ahora mismo, mucho menos los tontos de sus primos.

Lo único que le quedaba hacer ahora es que los efectos de la poción desaparecieran antes de que Harry y Neville regresaran. Y espera que desaparecieran pronto, aunque algo le decía que no seria asi.

..

…

…**.continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Como Hermione había sospechado los efectos de la poción había durado mucho mas de los que esperaba tuvo que estar internada en el hospital por una semana para revertir los efectos de la poción, y a pesar de que ya no era un gato-humano no había desaparecido por completo todos sus efectos. Como el hecho de que ahora podía ver mejor en la oscuridad y que sus sentidos estaban mas desarrollados, sus uñas eran un poco mas puntiagudas y se podían retraer como los felinos, y lo peor de todo para su vergüenza es que podía ronronear como un gato.

Al menos no escupía bolas de pelo, y su cola y orejas habían desaparecido por lo que estaba agradecida por eso ya que no sabían cuando desaparecía los demás efectos, podrían durar días, meses o años hasta que desaparecieran y si tenia muy mala suerte puede que nunca lo hiciera.

Y todo para nada ya que Harry y Neville le dijeron que Malfoy no sabía nada sobre la cámara de los secretos y muchos menos era el heredero de Slytherin.

-hey Hermione.- la nombrada suspiro de resignación cuando cada uno de los gemelos se sentado a cada lado de ella por lo que sabia que sería inútil tratar de leer su libro.

-escuchamos por ahí.-

-que preparaste multijugos.-

-pero te transformaste parcialmente en gato.-

-si lo que quieren saber si es verdad, están en lo correcto lo único que me equivoque fue en el pelo.-dijo Hermione.

-asombroso para alguien de segundo año ¿no es asi George?.-dijo Fred.

-asi es Fred.-

Hermione suspiro.-¿Qué es lo que quieren?.-

-¿porque crees que queremos algo?.-

Hermione solo alzo una ceja.

-esta bien nos atrapaste.-

-deseamos que seas nuestra socia.-

-¿socia?.-Hermione los miro confundida.

Los gemelos solo asistieron y comenzaron a explicarle su negocios de bromas y productos que hacían y como en un futuro deseaban levantar su propia tienda de bromas, y como ella seria buena en ayudarlos para crear pociones muy efectivas entre otras cosas.

-asi que déjame ver, ustedes quieren que les ayude con sus pociones y algunos hechizos de vez en cuando.-

-asi es.-dijeron los gemelos mientras asentían.

-con tu ingenio y creatividad que hemos notado en tus propios proyectos secretos podrían servimos.-dijo George serio.-lo sabemos porque una vez sin querer vimos de pasado tu libreta de proyecto y déjame decirte que son muy ingenios.-

-esta bien para que negarlo, pero que ganaría yo a cambio.-

-bueno si todo va lo planeado y logramos levantar nuestro propio negocio podríamos se verdaderos socios y podríamos ayudarte a mejorar tus proyectos y a venderlos ¿Qué dices?.-dijo Fred.

-si podría ser las ganancias un 30 tú y un 70 nosotros.-dijo George.

-mejor porque no un 70 yo y 30 ustedes.-dijo Hermione con los brazos cruzados con fingida seriedad ya que en realidad no necesitaba el dinero y podría ser socia solo con un 20% para ella.

-oh, parece que tenemos una negociadora George.-

…

…

…

Hermione gruño molesta cuando un estúpido enano pasa volando cercas de ella por lo que maldice en su mente por quinta vez en ese dia a Lockhart por contratarlos para dia de san Valentín, puede que sea partidaria en la defensa de las criaturas mágicas pero no quiere decir que este feliz por encontrar a un enano cada 10 metros ya sea entregando obsequios, cantando ridículas canciones de amor o llevando poseías y demás cosas ridículas.

Como si no fuera ya suficiente con la horrible decoración que hizo en el gran comedor y su ridícula vestimenta rosada que usaba ese día.

-¿Qué deseabas decirnos Harry?.-pregunto Neville.

-encontré este diario en el baño de segundo piso, al parecer alguien lo había tirado en el baño y había traspasado a Myrtle.-dijo Harry mostrando el tal diario.

-¿Por qué alguien tiraría su diario? ¿sabes a quien pertenece?.-pregunto Hermione.

-Myrtle no vio quien se lo tiro, pero el propietario del diario es un tal Tom Riddle por lo poco que descubrí de el fue es estuvo en Hogwarts de 1938 a 1945 perteneció a Slytherin y fue premio anual, y al parecer gano una especie de trofeo.-explico Harry.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?.-pregunto Neville mientras Hermione se quedó callada al escuchar ese nombre sabían quién era o al menos lo poco que explicaron de el antes de haber venido.

-durante el castigo de hace unas noches atrás cuando me toco que limpiar los trofeos de Hogwarts por detención con la profesora Mcgonagall, vi su nombre en uno de los trofeos y también una foto de el cuando era estudiante. Solo me acorde de el cuándo reconocí su nombre en el diario pero este extrañamente esta en blanco..-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que esta en blanco?.-pregunto Neville.

Harry les mostro el diario el cual como había dicho no había nada escrito en el.

-que raro, ¿Por qué alguien tendría un diario y no escribiría nada en el?.-dijo Neville.

Harry se encogió de hombros.-tal vez sea mágico y tengamos que descubrir como leerlo, aunque tengo una sospecha de como hacerlo.-

-sea como sea, hay que tener cuidado con eso Harry, tal vez sea peligroso y hay algo en esa cosa que no me agrada.-dijo Hermione seria.

Harry al ver la seriedad en su amiga asintió de acuerdo al igual que Neville, aunque si Hermione no se lo hubiera dicho aun hubiera tenido cuidado ya que también había algo en ese diario que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo. Pero tenia que averiguar mas sobre el, ya que sospechaba que podría darle algunas pista de que era el monstruo de Hogwarts.

…

..

Harry había logrado utilizar el diario esa misma noche y a la mañana siguiente le conto todo a Neville y Hermione sobre lo que descubrió del diario lo cual casi lo mismo que el ya había dicho pero con alguna cosas mas como el hecho de que Hagrid fue acusado de liberar al monstruo en Hogwarts que ya había matado a una niña más exactamente Myrtle la llorona. Y que gracias a Riddle fue que no cerraron la escuela y Hagrid fuera expulsado y su varita fuera rota y casi fuera enviado a Azkaban de por vida sino fuera por la intervención de Dumbledore.

Durante los siguientes semanas los tres habían intentado descubrir que clase de monstruo era, pero no fue hasta una noche que Hermione por fin descubrió que era, y no era otra cosa que un maldito Basilisco lo cual había tenido razón en sus sospecha de que era serpiente la causante de todo esto. Pero cuando iba a decírselo a sus amigos en cuanto lo descubrió no pudo hacerlo ya que tanto ella con otra estudiante se toparon con el monstruo y solo gracias a que habían tenido espejos con ellas antes de abandonar la biblioteca fue que se salvaron de su mirada directa que las hubieran matado si hubieran visto sus ojos directamente pero como solo vieron su reflejo fue que las dos quedaron petrificadas.

No fue hasta al día siguiente y minutos antes de que empezara el partido de Slytherin vs Grynffindor que tanto Harry como Neville quien había ido ver el juego, se enteraron lo que le paso a su amiga por lo que fueron rápidamente a la enfermería.

Harry ni siquiera le importo que después de ese ataque se hubiera cancela la copa de Quidditch de Hogwarts, lo único que tenia en mente era que su mejor amiga estuviera bien.

..

..

…**continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Harry y Neville no eran los únicos en visitar continuamente a Hermione, sino que también los gemelos y demás compañeros de estudio lo hacían aunque se turnaban para hacerlo ya que una vez Madame Pomfrey los había corrido de la enfermería por estar todos al mismo tiempo y como no querían que les prohibieran visitarla iba de uno o dos a verla cada vez que podían.

Al pasar los días Harry había estado pensado seriamente en entrar al bosque prohibido y seguir las arañas como Hagrid había dicho antes de ser llevado a Azkaban pero algo le decía que ahí no encontraría la respuesta que estaba buscando pero al no tener idea de que mas hacer, le dijo a Neville su idea quien lo miro como si estuviera loco pero al no querer dejarlo ir solo decidió ir con el a su suicida aventura.

Por desgracia Harry había tenido razón en su presentimiento, de hecho al entrar al bosque no había encontrado al monstruo culpable de las víctimas petrificadas pero si encontraron una enorme araña llamada Aragog con sus cientos de hijos que los vieron a los dos como bocadillos a pesar de ser amigos de Hagrid. Si no fuera porque un extraño auto mágico hubiera venido por ellos, estaba seguro que tanto el como Neville ya estarían siendo digerido por esas arañas.

-N-No como me convenciste de hacer esto Harry, pero ya no iré mas contigo al bosque.-dijo Neville cuando estuvieron a salvo en los terrenos de Hogwarts. –y mi a-abuela me va a matar cuando s-sepa que rompí la v-varita.-

-lo siento amigo, no quería que eso pasara pero teníamos que descubrir si el culpable era lo que Hagrid libero en el bosque o no. Y en verdad lo siento por tu varita, te prometo que te daré el dinero para una nueva.-

Neville solo asintió pero aun miraba su varita rota con muchos sentimientos encontrados sabiendo que la varita había sido de su padre y ahora estaba rota por su culpa. Solo esperaba que su abuela no se enojara mucho con el por eso.

…

…

Los días pasaron aun si saber que hacer y las cosas no parecían mejorar, pero no fue hasta que un dia cuando Neville visito a Hermione en la enfermería que encontró la hoja en su mano donde de decía cual era era el verdadero monstruo que estaba aterrorizando en Hogwarts y en donde se escondía, cuando supo que era todo el color se le fue poniéndose pálido, pero al no tener tiempo que perder fue a buscar a Harry de inmediato le dijo lo que habia encontrado en la mano de Hermione, luego de explicarle todo y enseñarle la hoja, juntos fueron a decirle algún profesor, a la primero que encontraron fue a la profesora McGonagall a la que le contaron todo y esta les prometió que le diría a Dumbledore.

Pero esa misma noche los dos se enteraron que un estudiante de primer año mas exactamente Ginny Weasley la hermana menor de los gemelos fue secuestrada y llevada a la tal cámara de los secretos. Harry al no querer perder el tiempo y querer salvar a la hermana de sus amigos, le dijo a Neville que fueran a buscar a Lockhard que supuestamente se iba a encargar de salvar a chica pero al llegar a la oficina de profesor se llevaron la sorpresa de que el cobarde del profesor estuviera empacando todo para irse sin decir nada a nadie y sin ni siquiera intentar salvar a Ginny.

Harry furioso por su cobardía amenazo al profesor con su varita y lo obligo a ir con ellos a la cámara de los secretos, pero luego de que la abrieran y entrara Lockhard le arrebato la varita rota a Neville y les apunto con ella y les conto la verdad de su fama y que solo era bueno en el hechizo de obliviate el cual iba a usar con ellos pero no le salió bien ya que al estar rota la varita el hechizo se le regreso a el mismo aventándolo fuertemente hacia una pared y causando que se derrumbaran algunas rocas lo cual los separa.

Por lo que sin otra opción, Harry le dijo a Neville que regresa con el ahora Lockhard sin memoria y fuera a buscar a los profesoras para que vinieran ayudarlos mientras el iba a buscar a Ginny y tratar de salvarla. Neville sin mas opciones acepto y se fue con Lockhard por ayuda.

Después de eso Harry no recuerda mucho mas que encontrar a Ginny tirada en el suelo con el diario que había desaparecido misteriosamente y un chico llamado Tom que al último resulto ser un joven Voldemort que se había apoderado de la mente de Ginny y fue el causante de liberar al basilisco con el cual tuvo que pelear y el cual venció aunque no fue fácil y necesito ayuda del fénix del director de la espada de Grynffindor, lo último que recordaba antes de perder la inconciencia fue que apuñalo en diario con uno de los colmillos destruyéndolo completamente y Tom gritando de dolor antes de desaparecer, después de eso no supo más.

Cuando volvió a despertar fue en la enfermería con Neville sentado en una de las sillas y quien le conto lo que sucedió después de encontrarlo tirado en el piso de la cámara de los secretos.

En esa misma tarde Dumbledore fue reincorporado nuevamente como el director de Hogwarts y Lucios Malfoy fue despedido de su puesto como uno de los gobernadores de la escuela, y además Harry logro engañarlo para que liberara a Dobby, lo cual puso furioso a Lucios pero a Harry sonrió internamente al ver su cara, sabía que se había ganado su odio pero no le podía importar menos.

Y un dia antes de que terminara el curso los petrificados por fin despertaron, Harry y Neville no pudieron estar más felices de ver de nuevo a Hermione que en cuanto la vieron los dos fueron abrazarla rápidamente sin importarles que todos los miraran.

-estoy tan felices de verlos de nuevo chicos.-dijo Hermione mientras los abrazaba a los dos.

-y nosotros a ti Hermione.-dijo Harry.

-si es muy bueno que ya estés bien.-dijo Neville.

…

…

Xxºº

Cuando atravesó la pared para ir al mundo muggle después de haber llegado a la estación Hermione se sorprendió mucho al ver a su madre que a pesar de ir con un glamour la reconoció, su verdadera madre y no a la falsa.

-mama ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí te vería en unas horas mas.-dijo Hermione sorprendida pero in mas fue abrazarla.

-_Hécate me dijo lo que te paso, tu padre se asustó mucho cuando no pudo sentir tu conexión con el durante dos días seguidos, por lo que le pidió de inmediato a Hécate investigar que paso y cuando se enteró de lo que te sucedió se puso furioso pero tus tios lograron calmarlo ya que no seria bueno que causara una tormenta cuando eso no ayudaría a las mandrágoras a crecer.- _explico Casiopea en griego antiguo además de colocar un leve hechizo de privacidad para poder hablar a gusto por si algún curioso intentaba expiarlas.

Hermione hizo una mueca al enterarse de la reacción de su padre, sabia como se ponía cuando se enfurecía por lo que le sorprendió que sus tíos pudieran calmarlo.

_-quise ir a Hogwarts en cuanto también me entere para darle un pedazo de mi mente a ese idiota del directo y a los imbéciles de los llamados gobernadores y enseñarles lo que pasa cuando se meten con una Emrys.- _dijo Casiopea furiosa antes de calmarse y suspirar.-_pero Hécate me dijo que no lo hiciera y esperara el momento oportuno para revelarnos, lo mas seguro es que sea después de que completes la misión hasta entonces tendré que aguantarme la ganas pero cuando lo haga esos malditos van a pagar muy caro todas su acciones…ahora que dejemos eso aun lado, ¿estas bien? -_

-_si estoy bien, algo rígida de los músculos pero por lo demás bien.-_dijo Hermione.

Casiopea asintió feliz.- me alegro de escucharlo, pero aun asi te va revisar nuestro sanador personal para estar seguras, ahora vamos a casa.-

…

Los días pasaron y Hermione fue confinada a descansar luego de que el médico de la familia la hubiera revisado por lo que su madre le prohibió hacer cualquier actividad pesada lo que incluida sus ejercicios diarios o sus prácticas de Quidditch. Por lo que durante todos esos días se dedicó a terminar y mejorar sus proyectos, uno de ellos era la tabla de snowboard la cual con mucho cuidado y después de varios errores y fallas (y alguna tablas rotas) pudo gravar correctamente varias runa complicada y poderosas que no solo la unía mágicamente a la tabla sin necesidad de los sujetadores sino que ya podía deslizarse por el agua logrando que avanzara al menos a 35 kilómetros por hora, después de haberla probada en el lago que había en la propiedad.

Ahora solo le faltaba subir esa velocidad y hacerlas volar como las escobas, y no solo flotar a 30-60 centímetros del agua, suelo o cualquier tipo de superficie siempre y cuando este de 30 a 60 cm de distancia. .

Pero mientras se conformaría con esto y le estaría haciendo una a cada uno de sus amigos tanto mágicos como semidioses, en especial a Percy que estaba segunda que le encantaría. Aunque hacer todas esas tablas le tomaría un buen tiempo, y primero haría las tablas de sus amigos semidioses ya que sus amigos mágicos se los haría después.

Las tablas no era lo único que había terminado, también lo había hecho con varios aparatos tecnológicos muggles, como la radio, una pequeña televisión, varios ¡pod y varios celulares. Puede que no sea Leo o Annabeth pero no era idiota y sabia lo que hacia.

Ahora que había avanzado mucho con sus primeros proyectos, Hermione tenía planeado seguir con los siguientes aunque estos ocupaban mucho sobre la transfiguración, encantos, runa y un poco de aritmacia pero sobre todo sobre saber moldear en diferentes tipos de material como el barro, la arcilla, y yeso o en su defecto saber hacer figuritas en madera o metal. Puede que no sea una experta pero sabia hacer figuras talladas en madera siendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, y sabia algo sobre moldear en arcilla aunque no era tan buena, pero para lo de metal necesitaría la ayuda de su amigo Leo si todo lo demás no funcionaba.

Por ahora se conformaría con hacerlo con madera o arcilla, pero antes tendría que dibujar varios bocetos de animales. Esperaba poder avanzar mucho en este nuevo proyecto también.

…

…

..

…**.continuara….**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

-¿Qué pasa mama?.-pregunto Hermione al entrar al comedor y ver a su madre ver con mucha atención el periódico mágico algo que ha estado haciendo mas a menudo desde que comenzó con su misión.

-parece que Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban.-dijo Casiopea.

-no sabia que todavía había Black masculinos, creí que todos estaban muertos.-dijo Hermione mientras se sentaba en la mesa con un plato de panqueques con miel y un vaso de leche.

-si la mayoría han muertos con excepción de Sirius quien fue encarcelado en Azkaban por James y Lily Potter, aparecer los traiciono y los vendió a Voldemort ya que según el ministerio era un Mortifago marcado. –

-¿pero no crees eso?.-pregunto Hermione luego de pasarse el bocado.

-no, hay muchas cosas que no cuadran en este caso. Lo primero es que irónicamente nunca se hizo un juicio contra Sirius simplemente lo agarraron y lo mandaron a la prisión y estoy segura que ni siquiera revisaron su brazo para ver si tenia la marca. Lo segundo es por lo que tengo entendido, Sirius y James fueron mejores amigos hasta se decían que eran casi hermanos, así que ¿Por qué traicionaría a quien consideraba su hermano a un psicópata? Eso para mí no tiene sentido.- explico Casiopea seria.

-si es asi ¿Por qué nadie ha revisado su caso?.-

-porque al hacerlo no les convendría ya que no solo dejaría como imbéciles a los del ministerio si resultara inocente sino que tampoco le parecería a Lucios Malfoy que al estar casado con una Black tendría cierto aseso a una de la bóvedas Black y su hijo tendría mayor posibilidad de tener también el título de Lord Black y toda la riqueza.-

-después de todo lo que ha pasado en estos años y saber lo de Black, me alegro de haber crecido lejos de Bretaña mágica. Al menos en otros países son más competentes y progresistas, mientras que aquí parecen estancados en el siglo XIX.-dijo Hermione aliviada por eso.

-suerte para ti cariño, yo tuve que vivir por 19 años en Bretaña antes de que tus abuelos decidieran mudarse a Canadá.-

-no sabia que había ido a Hogwarts, creí que asististe Beauxbatons.-

-si pero primero estuve mis tres primeros años en Hogwarts en Slytherin antes de cambiarme a Beauxbatons y cursar los años que me faltaban. Aunque eso no significaba que viviéramos en Francia, en las vacaciones tuve que volver a Londres-dijo Casiopea antes de ponerse seria.-pero volviendo al tema, ya sea Black inocente o no, debes tener mucho cuidado sobre todo cuando vayas a Hogwarts, por lo que escuche el ministerio quiere mandar a los Dementores, se que sabes hacer el Patronus pero aun si ten cuidado.-

-lose.-

Hermione después de eso se quedó callada mientras desayunaba y analizaba todo lo que su madre le había dicho sobre todo el tema de Sirius Black, si lo que su madre decía era cierto eso significaba que Black puede ser inocente pero ¿porque escaparía de Azkaban después de tantos años? ¿será que iba tras de Harry como decía en el profeta o era algo mas? Sea como sea, este año no tendría que dejar a Harry fuera de su vista para impedir cualquier intento de asesinato.

Otra vez.

Y ella creía que en el mundo mágico era mas seguro.

…

..

.

Harry sabia que era muy probable que se metiera en problemas por inflar a su tía Marjorie Dursley pero no le podía importar menos, por el que se muriera. No iba a permitir que le faltaran a respete a la memoria de sus padres, ya estaba más que harto de los Dursley, y odiaba a Dumbledore por obligarlo a quedarse con ellos y negarle el permiso de quedarse en Hogwarts durante los veranos. Pero ya no más, ya no volvería a quedarse con esos monstruos, no sabía cómo le haría pero ya no volvería con ellos. Prefería mil veces quedarse en la calle que con ellos.

Tal vez comenzaría a quedarse en el caldero chorreante durante todos los veranos o en su defecto encontraría otro lugar, podría preguntarle a Hermione si de casualidad conocería algún tipo de casa rodante mágica que pudiera comprar ya que después de todo su bóveda en el banco era mas que suficiente para comprar una si fuera necesario.

-aquí tienes el plato de hoy Harry.-dijo Tom mientras le paso el plato con comida.

-gracias Tom.-agradeció Harry antes de volver al periódico.-Sirius Black escapa de Azkaban.-

-así es Harry, deberías de tener cuidado cuando salgas. Dicen que es muy peligroso.-dijo Tom al ver que leía el periódico. Para después irse atender a los clientes.

Harry continúo leyendo el periódico descubriendo que Sirius Black fue culpado de traicionar a sus padres y matar a doce muggles y aun tal Peter Pettigrew. Al saber de esto se llenó de furia contra Black al saber que era el culpable de no tener a sus padres con el, por lo que se prometió que si lo veía cara a cara lo haría pagar por eso.

Pero antes necesitaría estar mas preparado antes de que eso sucediera, por lo que se propuso a entrenar mas durante los duelos y estudiar mas si fuera necesario.

…

..

xxx

Las vacaciones por fin habían terminado y nuevo año escolar daría comienzo, Hermione había logrado terminar las tablas de sus amigos y las había enviado con su fiel amigo Hírnök para que se las entregara personalmente a Clarisse y ella las repartiera a cada uno de ellos, aunque también les dejo las instrucciones de como usarlas, y había comprado más tablas para comenzar hacer las que les faltaba. También había ya hecho varias figuritas de animales muggles y mágicos con madera, arcilla y barro, con los detalles mas delicados que podía, solo falta terminar los últimos detalles y darles vida. Durante lo que falta de sus vacaciones había ido rápidamente a Gringotts para patentar legalmente todas sus ideas y hasta productos creados ya que si iba hacer negociones con los gemelos y llegar hacer socios necesitaba proteger sus ideas para que otros no se las robara.

Por lo que cuando viera a los gemelos les diría que hicieran lo mismo por si acaso, sabía que tal vez la rechazarían ya que no tenían dinero y que era muy poco probable que se negaran a que les diera dinero así que les ofrecería hacerles un préstamo si aceptaban.

-hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue el verano?.-saludo Hermione luego de sentarse, estaba algo incomoda con el hombre dormido dentro del vagón pero como no había mas vacíos no tuvieron otra opción.

-no estuvo tan mal.-dijo Harry.

-bien con la excepción de que mi abuela casi me mata por romper mi varita por suerte pude conseguir una nueva.-dijo Neville.-¿y tu como te la pasaste?.-

-bien, he estado haciendo algunos proyectos personales si logro avanzar rápidamente tal vez tendré los suyos rápido.-dijo Hermione.

Harry y Neville se miraron confundidos.

-¿a qué te refieres?.-pregunto Harry.

-es una sorpresa.-dijo Hermione vagamente.

-bueno si tu lo dices.-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.-ahora se han enterado de que Sirius Black escapo de Azkaban.-

-si, hasta lo pasaron en las noticas de la TV.-dijo Hermione.

-mi abuela me dijo que deberíamos tener cuidado este año en Hogwarts, al parecer el ministro envió a los Dementores para que lo atraparan ya que están seguros que el vendría tras de ti Harry.-dijo Neville con algo de pena por su amigo.

-que venga, lo hare pagar por lo que hizo a mis padres.-dijo Harry con odio y rencor en su voz que sorprendió a sus amigos, pero sin que los tres lo supieran también hizo estremecer al hombre "dormido" en el vagón.

-la venganza no es buena Harry, si lo matas eso no traerá de vuelta a tus padres.-dijo Hermione seria.

-lose, pero eso no evita que quiera hacerlo pagar por lo que hizo.-

-no digo que no lo hagas, pero hay diferentes formas. No necesariamente tienes que matar, si llega a tratar de venir por ti podemos capturarlo y entregarlo para que lo vuelvan a prisión.-

-¿y si vuelve a escapar de la prisión? Entonces que.-

-tal vez podamos descubrir como lo hizo y decirles para que así pongan mas protecciones y eviten que escape de nuevo.-propuso Neville algo incómodo.

Harry algo reacio acepto pero aun así se desquitaría un poco con el antes de entregarlo.

-ahora he estado leyendo varios libros avanzados de defensa, y encontré el encantamiento Patronus que es una buena defensa contra los Dementores, asi que creo que sería bueno practicar este hechizo con los demás ya que como veo que estaremos infectados de ellos este año sería bueno saberlo.-dijo Hermione seria mientras les mostraba el libro que "compro".

Harry tomo el libro y los dos comenzaron a leerlo.

-tienes razón, necesitamos saber este hechizo.-dijo Harry también serio.

-¿pero no creen que es algo avanzado?.-dijo Neville con duda.

-tal vez lo sea, pero hemos aprendido otros también avanzados y no tengo duda que podamos aprender este también. Sé que no será fácil pero no imposible.- dijo Harry.

-si crees que podemos entonces hagámoslo.-dijo Neville decidido.

…

…

…**..continuara….**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

-¿estás seguro que si estas bien Harry?.-pregunto Hermione preocupada.

-si ya me siento mejor, el chocolate que me dio ese sujeto me ayudo.-dijo Harry. –Definitivamente necesitamos aprender ese encantamiento.-

\- y lo mas pronto posible.-dijo Neville aun algo nervioso por lo que paso en el tren.

-en la primera reunión que tengamos con los demás hay que decírselos.- dijo Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al gran comedor los tres se separaron y cada uno se fue a su mesa, Harry como siempre se sentó solo en la mesa de Slytherin aunque asintió cuando Tracey lo saludo, de todos los miembros de su casa era con la única que mantenía en secreto una relación algo amistosa, bueno ella y las hermanas Greengrass, ya que los demás estaban a lado de Malfoy por lo que lo ignoraban o despreciaban dependiendo a quien le preguntaras. Mientras que Neville se sentó a lado de Hannah y Susan con quienes comenzó una charla, Hermione por su parte se sentó a lado de Luna y enfrente de Pansy, desde que se unieron al equipo las dos convivían mas que antes sobre todo porque debían coordinarse durante los juegos lo cual requería entrenamiento extra a pesar de que aun no tenían la oportunidad de jugar bien en el campo.

No eran precisamente amigas pero tampoco enemigas, así que decidieron darse una oportunidad.

Al terminar la cena luego de que hubieran clasificado a los nuevos alumnos, el Director dio su discurso y presento a los profesores a los nuevos estudiantes y también al nuevo profesor de DCAO; Remus Lupin que resulto ser nada menos que el hombre que había ido con ellos en el tren y el que lanzo el encantamiento patronus, además el Director dio mas advertencias este año debido al escape de Black.

Después de eso todos fueron mandados a sus dormitorios, cuando Hermione llego a su dormitorio el cual compartía con Luna ya la estaba esperando Hírnök con una carta en su pata.

-hola amigo, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.-saludo Hermione mientras le quitaba la carta.

_**-"hola Hermione, si tuve un buen viaje. Lady Artemisa le manda saludos".-**_

-me alegra escucharlo, y dile que yo también le mando saludos cuando la veas.-dijo Hermione antes de darle un pedazo de carne seca que siempre tenía como bocadillo para su amigo, Hírnök solo asintió antes de agarrarla y volar hacia su percha.

Después de eso Hermione comenzó a leer la carta de Clarisse quien le dice que la extrañan y espera que pronto los valla a visitar, y que todos aman el regalo que les mando a cada uno en especial Percy que deseaba que ya regresara para poder tener una competencia de carreras normales y otra con obstáculos para ver quién era mejor, aunque Leo tampoco se quedaba atrás. A lo que hizo reír a Hermione al saber lo competitivo que era Percy en algunas ocasiones.

-tu ave es muy hermosa y majestuosa.-dijo Luna viendo a la gran águila en la pecha, muy rara vez la podía ver de cerca a pesar de ser de su compañera de habitación ya que el ave la mayor parte se la pasaba fuera por lo que se quedó impresionada al verla, el ave al escucharla infla su pecho con orgullo.

-gracias, su nombre es Hírnök es mi mejor y fiel amigo sé que puedo confiar en el para entregar rápidamente cartas importantes. Fue criado por Artemisa quien luego me lo dio a mí para que fuera mi compañero, por lo que Hírnök no es una simple águila normal.- dijo Hermione.

-lose, lo note por su brillo esta bendecido por la Diosa de la Luna.-

-eres muy buena notando las auras y energías, la mayoría de los hijos de afrodita les cuesta un poco.-

-siempre he podido verlas, es algo natural.-dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Puede que seas una semi-titan y tu aura y olor sea ligeramente diferentes a nosotros, no siendo tan apetecibles para los monstruos pero aun así siendo un bocadillo si fuera necesario, así que por curiosidad ¿Cómo te ocultaste?.-

-sabia que había una posibilidad de ser aceptada en el campamento Júpiter pero mi madre no se quería arriesgar ya que muy rara vez nace un semititan y cada vez que nace uno, Cronos lo desea en su ejército. Y yo al ser hija de Rea corría mas peligro, asi que por seguridad mi madre me dejo con mi padre quien a pesar de sus excentricidades como muchos lo ven, ayudo a en mascarar mi olor y esencia, la magia también ayudo.-dijo luna con una mirada soñadora.-y no soy la única en haberse ocultado, y se que te darás cuenta o ya lo has hecho.-

-tengo algunas sospechas.-

…

..

-buenos dias profesor Flitwick, Luna me dijo que deseaba verme antes de que comenzara el desayuno.- Hermione ya tenía una sospecha de porque la llamo a su oficina, y no era otra que su horario de clases en el cual había escogido todas las clases de Hogwarts o al menos casi todas ya que Adivinación y estudios muggles no las habia tomado. La primera porque odiaba la adivinación ya tenía mas que suficiente con las malditas profecías, y la segunda era porque no veía necesario entrar a una clase donde estaba muy segura que no sabían nada de la vida de los muggles.

Pero aun con esas dos clases fuera, seguía teniendo un horario apretado y sumándole al estar en el equipo de Quidditch ni se diga. La única razón por la que agarro todas las clases fue para mantener una su papel de la bruja sabelotodo hija de muggles y se suponía que todas las demás clases era algo que no sabía y debido a su "curiosidad" y deseo de aprender era lógico que las tomara todas.

Si ella no tuviera sus poderes divinos bloqueados fácilmente podría a ver controlado un poco el tiempo para poder asistir a todas las clases sin problemas o simplemente hubiera hecho copias temporales de ella.

-buenos días Srta. Granger, la mande a llamar debido a su horario de clases y como estoy seguro sabrá que tiene alguna clases al mismo tiempo.- comenzó a explicar el pequeño profesor de encantamientos.- lo mas lógico seria que le pidiera que solo escogiera algunas, pero como se su amor por el aprendizaje entonces me tome el atrevimiento de hablar con el Director para poder obtener esto.-

Hermione miro con curiosidad la cadena dorada con un reloj de arena como dije, sospechaba lo que podría hacer ya que lo había visto en uno de los libros de la biblioteca de su mansión.

-un gira-tiempo.-

-así es Srta. Granger, esto le ayudara a asistir a todas sus clases y entrenamientos.-

Después de eso el profesor le comenzó a explicar cómo utilizarlo y las reglas que debía seguir para poder dárselo a lo que Hermione sin dudarlo acepto.

…

..

-Neville nos dijo que aprenderemos un encantamiento para protegernos de los Dementores.-dijo Susan.

Todo el club estaba reunido en el salón de practica esa seria su primera reunión del año.

-asi es, Hermione compro un libro muy detallado donde viene el encantamiento Patronus es esencial que sepamos aprenderlo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Qué ese no es un encantamiento de sexto año y que se usan en los exámenes finales?.-pregunto Hannah sorprendida.

-asi es, se que será difícil poder aprenderlo pero no imposible. Hemos aprendido ya varios encantamientos y hechizos avanzados, por lo que no tengo duda que podemos aprender este.-dijo Harry serio.

-por ahora no es necesario que tenga forma corpóreo, ahorita lo importante es que sepamos hacerlo para protegernos de los Dementores.-dijo Hermione.

-¡muy bien hay que hacerlo!.-dijo Fred animado.

….

….

…..continuara….


End file.
